Stronger Bound
by punkdlaurenx
Summary: [SEQUEL TO THE BOUND SAGA] Follow AJ and Punk as they become stronger people, stronger parents, and a stronger couple. [AU STORY]
1. Chapter 1

**I'm telling a lot of fibs these days! I decided… let's do a fourth sequel to the bound series. So here is the first chapter. Tell me what you think… also, I'm going to be leaving my other story Sinking Romance at a halt until I come up with any exciting ideas, PM me if you have any.**

"Eat your breakfast." Punk said.

It was quite hard having to make breakfast for not only himself but his two sons and daughter, especially when he didn't have AJ with him.

"I'm not hungry." Lily said, pushing the bowl of cereal away.

"Just eat it Lily." Punk said, bouncing a screaming toddler in his arms, one year old Cayden.

"I said I'm not hungry." 7 year old Lily protested, jumping off the seat and grabbing her school bag, going to get her shoes and jacket on.

Punk just rolled her eyes and put a still screaming Cayden in his high chair.

"Dean's coming round to take you to school." Punk said to Jay, ruffling his hair and going to help Lily get her shoes on.

Jay slipped off the chair, grabbing his backpack and heading for the door where Lily was, being stubborn and trying to do her own laces.

"Here, loop it… swoop it, then under." Punk said, crouching down and tying one shoe lace.

"Loop it…" Lily repeated with the other one.

"Swoop it." Punk said, guiding her hands.

"Then under." Lily smiled, jumping up and zipping her coat up as Dean's car horn voiced through the street.

"Bye dad." Jay said, running out the door.

"Bye dad." Lily smiled, following her older brother.

Punk smiled and shut the door, still hearing Cayden screaming from the kitchen, he wasn't really a content baby.

"What is wrong?" Punk said, lifting him up as he went into the kitchen, bouncing him in his arms.

Cayden just looked at Punk in confusion. He'd just turned one and the only words he could say were 'Mam, dad, ay and illy.'

"I think you're tired." Punk frowned, drying his tears.

"Mam." Cayden frowned to his father.

"She's not here buddy." Punk said, "C'mon, let's get you for a nap." Punk said walking out the kitchen and up the stairs.

Since AJ was working away at the animal hospice in downtown Houston she decided she wanted to further her career by becoming a veterinarian and working full on with hurt and abandoned animals. For her to do this she had to go on a course, main issue was the course wasn't in Houston, it was back in Chicago. Punk of course encouraged AJ to go for it and that she'd regret it if she didn't so she went ahead and done it.

She'd been gone for almost four months and had another four to go until she could come back and see her family, since she couldn't afford to fly back out to Houston all of the time she decided she would just phone and skype Punk and the children. She could tell Punk was finding it hard without her, he'd never really looked after all three kids on his own for so long but she had full trust in him.

_Later that night…_

"When is mom coming home?" Lily asked as she was getting into bed.

"She'll be home soon, did you finish your homework when I asked you to?" Punk asked.

"Yes." Lily lied.

"Good." Punk said, kissing her head and walking out the room.

Lily waited until her father had disappeared to open her school bag and take her homework jottor out, finishing the homework her father told her to do hours ago.

She was so dis obedient, just like Punk.

Punk had already said goodnight to Jay and Cayden which meant finally, he could go to sleep. He stripped his t-shirt off along with his jeans and got into the bed with a space beside him, he could still smell her vanilla scent on her side of the bed. His eyes started to shut when his phone bleeped on the bedside cabinet, lighting up the dark room.

He took the phone and unlocked it, looking at the text message that was just sent to him,

'_Goodnight Punk, I miss and love you, make sure Lily did her homework, see you soon x' _

Punk smiled and replied to the text, sitting the phone back down and turning over on to his side, falling into a peaceful sleep.

**So, there won't be a lot of drama in this one, just a calm story for once, it will have it's de tours but so does every story. REVIEW.**


	2. Chapter 2

_The next day…_

"So, how you holding up?" Dean asked, him, Punk and Roman at work in the mechanic shop just down the road.

"It's tough man." Punk sighed.

"She'll be back in no time." Roman added, patting Punk on the back.

"Yeah, she'll be back in no time man." Dean said.

"She's been staying with my mom, she's not completely lonely." Punk said.

"Well there you go, she'll be fine." Dean smiled.

"Any of you two want to come to Lily and Jay's parents evening tonight with me?" Punk said, huffing at the thought of it.

"Nah you're ok." Roman chuckled.

"I'm busy." Dean said as Punk just made a funny face at him.

_Later that night…_

While Punk was away to go speak to some snot nosed teachers, Jay, Lily and Cayden were spending the night at Paige and Dean's with their two children.

"Hi." Punk said, sitting down at Lily's teachers table.

"Who are you here for?" The teacher said, Mrs Taylor her name was.

"Lily Brooks." Punk said.

"Oh… Lily." She said in a not so good tone, "Well she is… quite the little madam." She chuckled, noticing Punk not smiling at all.

"She eh, she doesn't usually complete her homework which is a big issue, she… she doesn't really pay attention in class, she goes against school rules and wears converse to school. I mean, these are very concerning issues, especially when she is so young." Mrs Taylor said.

Punk just sighed, "Anything else?"

"She doesn't take it too well whenever I give her into trouble, she normally shouts back, I've had to send her up to the principal's office a few times." Mrs Taylor said.

"Alright ok." Punk said, not wanting to know anymore, "I'll be… speaking to her when I go home." Punk said, "Thanks." He said, walking away from the teacher, he didn't expect any of that coming.

_Later that night…_

"So… did I get a good report?" Jay asked, getting in the door with his father and sister.

"Go to your room." Punk said, watching Jay and Lily go to walk away, "Not you Lily. Jay, you got a good report son." Punk smiled to Jay, not wanting to put it all on him.

Jay just nodded, looking at his little sister, knowing she was in a lot of trouble, never the less he ran away up the stairs.

"I'm tired." Lily yawned.

"Sit down." Punk said sternly as Lily sat down on the couch.

"First of all." Punk said taking her converse off, "These, they don't get worn to school." Punk said.

"But mom said I…"

"I don't care what mom said, you're not wearing them to school." Punk said, taking both shoes and putting them in the cupboard.

"Next thing…" Punk said, taking out Lily's homework jottor from her bag, "There is no homework in here, all there is are spider drawings and batman logo's." Punk said, showing her the pages.

"The teacher wanted us to…"

"The teacher wanted you nothing Lily!" Punk shouted, throwing the jottor on the couch.

"Don't shout." Lily whispered.

Punk didn't mean to frighten Lily, he was just so disappointed in her.

"Look sweetheart, you need to stop being so disobedient in school, you can't shout back at teachers when they give you into trouble." Punk said.

"Just cause you didn't have to go to school." Lily scowled up at her father.

"It's nothing to do with me." Punk said.

"I want mom!" Lily said, a tear running down her cheek as she flew out the living room and up the stairs into her room.

Punk cringed as he heard the bedroom door close loudly.

**REVIEW.**


	3. Chapter 3

Punk stumbled up the stairs after Lily, going into her room to find her under the covers.

"Go away." She said.

"Lily, look at me." Punk said, taking the covers from over her face, "I miss mom to, a whole lot, so does Jay and Cayden, but she'll be back soon and I'm sure when she comes home she'll want to hear how good you've been doing at school and doing your homework, you don't want her coming home and being sad do you?" Punk said, watching Lily shake her head and sniffle, "Ok, well… can you be good? For me? For mom?" Punk asked Lily.

"Yeah." Lily whispered.

"Good girl. I love you." Punk said, tapping her little nose.

"Love you too dad." Lily smiled, sitting up and hugging her father tightly.

After embracing his daughter for a little while, Punk put her to sleep, tucking the covers up over her and leaving the room quietly.

He then headed to Jay's room, since Dean offered for Cayden to stay over to let Punk get a good sleep since everyone knew how much of a restless baby Cayden was.

He went in and saw that Jay was already fast asleep. He walked over to the bed and crouched down, brushing Jay's hair away from his face. He was a handsome little boy. Punk couldn't believe that it was nearly 12 years ago that he was born. It was so mind blowing to him. He kissed him on the head and left the room, going to his own when he saw that his phone was ringing. He picked it up noticing it was AJ.

"Hey." Punk said, happy to have his wife phoning him.

"Hi babe, you ok?" AJ asked.

"Yeah yeah… I'm just tired, and missing you of course." Punk said, lying down on the bed, his phone pressed against his ear.

"Well… I have some good news, I get to come home next month." AJ said, smiling hugely through the phone.

"Really?" Punk said, bolting up from the bed.

"I've completed the course, now all I need to do is do a few paper work things and I'm good to go." AJ said.

"I'm so proud of you." Punk said, he was over the moon that AJ was coming back next week.

"Thank you… how is the kids?" AJ asked, like any mother would.

"They're fine. All three of them." Punk chuckled.

"Well, I'm going to go, let you get some sleep, but I'll call you tomorrow night again." AJ said.

"Ok, I love you." Punk said.

"I love you too Punk." AJ said, hanging up on the call.

**REVIEW.**


	4. Chapter 4

_The next month…_

"Mom!" Lily screamed as the front door opened with AJ walking in.

"Lily." AJ smiled, crouching down and hugging her daughter as Jay came down the stairs, hugging his mother tightly as well.

"AJ." Punk smiled, coming out from the living room and hugging his wife tightly.

"I've missed you." AJ said, her arms wrapped around her husband's body tightly.

"I bet I missed you more." Punk said, kissing her head.

_Later that night…_

After AJ spending time with all three kids, she spent an equal amount of time putting them to bed. She really had missed all of their sweet little faces. She walked down the stairs, sighing good naturedly and walking back into the living room where Punk was sitting down.

"All sleeping." AJ smiled, sitting down beside Punk.

"I got to admit it, it was tough." Punk chuckled, his head resting on his hand as he looked into AJ's eyes.

"Why?" AJ spoke.

"They just, they didn't seem like their normal selves without you, Jay got a whole quieter, Lily was more moodier than usual and I felt like Cayden was always screaming." Punk sighed.

"I guess I've never really left them, they're not used to it." She said.

"Anyway, how was the course?" Punk smiled.

"It was good, now I just need to get a job." She said.

"You'll find one in no time." Punk said.

"I hope so, your mom misses you." AJ said, she had stayed with Punks mom throughout the five months she was gone to save money on hotels.

"We'll need to visit her during Summer." Punk said, "I've missed you so much." He said.

"I've missed you too." AJ smiled, kissing his lips as each hand cupped his cheeks as he laid her down on the couch.

_The next day…_

"Morning boys!" Punk perked happily walking into work the next morning.

"Someone's happy?" Roman said.

"Well, I have the Mrs back home." Punk smiled.

"Good. You've been a moany pest since she left." Dean said, underneath a car, fixing the breaks.

"Do you hear something Roman?" Punk said, kicking the skate board type contraption that Dean was on to fix the car breaks.

"Listen Punk, we want to talk with you tonight, meet us down at the pub at 7pm, we have things to discuss." Roman said, racketing through the tool box.

"Who's dead?" Punk said.

"No one." Dean said from underneath.

"Someone's pregnant?" Punk questioned.

"Nope." Roman said.

"Who's in prison?" Punk said.

"I'll be for beating your ass if you don't shut up and get the work done. We'll talk later." Dean said as Punk just grumbled.

_Later that night…_

"Eat your dinner." Punk said to Lily.

"I have." Lily said, folding her arms.

"You've ate the chips Lily, nothing else." Punk said.

"I don't like the other stuff." She moaned, leaning back in the chair.

"Lily, eat your dinner." AJ said from the kitchen.

"Listen to your mother." Punk said, getting his jacket on.

"Where are you going?" Jay asked.

"Out with Dean and Roman." Punk said, watching his son do his homework at the table while watching Lily play with her food and Cayden in his high chair, his face covered in food as AJ came in and wiped it.

"Can I come?" He sighed.

"Nope, you have homework to do. Next time." Punk said, ruffling his hair and kissing AJ on the cheek, walking out the house.

_With the boys…_

"Ok, I've been itching to hear what you've got to tell me all day, cut to the chase." Punk said, sitting down in the quiet pub with Dean and Roman, tucked away in the corner of the place.

"Fine. Just hear us out." Roman said, nodding to Dean.

"We miss the old job." Dean said.

"What?" Punk chuckled, "What?" He said again, this time in a serious tone.

"We want to get back in touch with Pendinski, run the business back up, take over from Paul." Roman said.

"You two are kidding me right." Punk said.

"No." Dean said, "We'd really like you to be back with us, I mean we're still really young." Dean said.

"And I'm assuming you've went over this with Paige and Kaitlyn?" Punk said, raising his eyebrows.

"Not exactly." Roman said.

"What about your children? Are you two total idiots? I'm not doing it, neither are you two." Punk said, folding his arms and leaning back.

"Punk, we're doing it, if you don't want to then fine, but we're still doing it." Dean said.

"What happens when you get shot? Or hit? You can't do it man, not when you have children." Punk said.

"Stop acting like a family man when you aren't! Me and Roman know you desperately want to say you're in, quit being a pussy and just do it with us." Dean said.

Punk just looked from side to side and sighed, truth was he did miss doing the old jobs, travelling back and forth, but there was one person at the back of his mind, his wife.

"Fuck it then. I'm… I'm in." He said, looking at Dean and Roman smiling.

**REVIEW.**


	5. Chapter 5

After Punk got home from his night with the boys he noticed AJ was still up watching TV while he assumed all three kids were asleep.

"Hey." Punk smiled, taking his jacket off and sitting down beside her.

"Hey, I didn't expect you to be this late." AJ said.

"We just lost track of time." Punk said as AJ lay her head against his shoulder.

"I'm so tired." She yawned.

"Why don't you go up to bed, I'll lock up." Punk said.

"Ok." She smiled, kissing his lips softly and getting up, walking up the stairs and into bed.

Punk ran his hand through his hair, man was she going to kill him. How was he even going to tell her? It was impossible. There was no way she would let him go with Dean and Roman.

He turned off all the lights, locking the front door and walked up the stairs and into bed to find her already fast asleep. She was so beautiful, he could watch her sleep all day, her chest moving up and down peacefully, her hair sprawled across the pillow, her sweet innocent face relaxed and in peace. She looked like a princess. He got into bed and kissed her neck before turning the lamp off and falling asleep, he smiled as he felt her turn around and wrap her arms around him, burying her head into his bare chest.

_The next day…_

After the usual morning rush to get the kids to school since both Jay and Lily were bad at getting up in the morning and were usually late Punk asked AJ if she wanted to go a walk, take Cayden to the park, just the three of them since he was off work.

"Park! Park!" Cayden screamed in his buggy, entering the park.

Punk lifted him out, pushing him on the swing as AJ stood on watching with a smile. Tables turned and he ended up pushing AJ on the swing with Cayden on her knee, both of them killing themselves laughing at Cayden's loud giggles.

After about an hour of the three of them tiring themselves out, Cayden climbed into his buggy, falling asleep.

"That seemed to tire himself out." AJ smiled, putting a blanket over Cayden in buggy as she sat back down beside Punk on the bench.

"Tired me out as well." Punk laughed, "Listen AJ, I want to talk about something with you." Punk said.

"What? Is something wrong?" AJ panicked.

"No, no nothing is wrong. When I met with Dean and Roman last night, we talked about… we talked about going back to the old job." Punk said.

"The one that… Paul was in charge of?" AJ asked.

"Yeah, we're going to… get the business back up and running, get back in contact with Sierra Leone, it was good pay and I miss it. I honestly do, as crazy as it sounds." Punk said.

"Ok." AJ said, looking up at him.

"Ok?" Punk said, surely he wasn't getting let off that easily.

"You supported me on what I wanted to do, I need to do the same for you." AJ said, "Although if it was my way I wouldn't let you step foot back into that business." AJ said.

"You're not even going to argue back to me?" Punk said. This was strange.

"No." AJ chuckled, "Just try not to get killed, we have children that need you." AJ said.

"Did I tell you how much I love you?" Punk said.

"Maybe. I'm going to say no, just to hear you say it again." AJ smiled.

"I love you." Punk said, kissing her.

"I love you too." AJ smiled.

**REVIEW.**


	6. Chapter 6

_The next week…_

"Please, be careful." AJ said, early in the morning seeing Punk out the door.

"I will be. Don't worry about me." Punk said, kissing her cheek and grabbing his bag, walking on out into Dean's waiting car.

AJ wrapped her dressing gown around her tightly, leaning against the door watching Punk drive away. Why was she going through this? She sighed and closed the door, going up the stairs to get more sleep before she had to wake the kids.

_The next day…_

"So, how does it feel boys? Back on the diamond scene." Dean said, dropping their bags in the hotel.

"What if we've lost it?" I mean we've been away from it for 11 years." Punk sighed.

"Bullshit. We still got it." Roman added.

"I'm going to bed." Dean said, tired of their day of travelling.

"Shouldn't you phone your kids, say goodnight to them?" Punk said.

"I'm sure they'll survive." Dean said, getting into bed and pulling the covers him.

Punk just shook his head, "I'm away to phone my kids… tell them goodnight." Punk said, storming out the door, wondering why Dean was being so care free.

After phoning AJ and saying goodnight to both Lily and Jay he walked back to the room, opening the door and walking in to find Roman and Dean both sleeping.

Punk got into bed, turning to face the wall, falling asleep. Did he really want to be here?

_The next day…_

"Lily, go away." Jay said to his little sister who was obviously annoying him.

"No." Lily said, folding her arms.

"Go away!" Jay shouted.

"Hey, don't speak like that to her Jay and Lily… stop annoying your brother." AJ said, looking at Jay sitting at the table, Lily standing beside him.

"Why isn't dad here? Why is there always one of you away! Why can't we just be a normal family." Jay said, throwing his comic on the ground and walking away.

AJ just sighed, sitting down at the table, her elbows leaning on it.

"Mom." Lily said, looking at her mothers face.

"What is it Lily?" AJ said.

"It's ok. Dad will be back soon." Lily smiled, skipping away.

AJ just smiled and stood back up, getting on with some house work.

_With the boys…_

"First day felt damn good." Dean smiled, all of three of them stumbling in the door after a hard day of work.

"My back is killing me." Roman said, planking himself down on the bed.

Soon, Roman fell asleep right away, leaving Punk and Dean up, both sitting on their beds.

"You told Paige you were coming here didn't you." Punk said, watching Dean gulp loudly, "Dean!" Punk shouted.

"What? I know she wouldn't let me, plus we've been… we've been fighting lately." Dean said rolling his eyes.

"So does every couple, I can't believe you never told her." Punk said, shaking his head.

"You know, sometimes… as horrible as I sound, I sometimes wish we never met they girls 12 years ago, they're like our frickin…"

"Shut the fuck up!" Punk shouted, causing Roman to open his eyes, "Are you shitting with me right now? Seriously… you have god damn children with her, does that mean anything to you?" Punk said, standing up.

"It did, back then. Now it seems like a struggle to do anything. I just want to go back to the way we were, all three of us, without them." Dean said, "Don't you?"

"No you fucking idiot. Are you on drugs? I love my children and my wife. The day I met AJ was the best day of my life. The day all three of my children were born was the best days of my life. Get a hold of yourself." Punk spat, inching closer to Dean.

"I know… I know deep down inside that you want to say you miss this, you want those years back, those years you spent changing diapers and making dinner, you want those years back, I can see it in your eyes." Dean said.

"You know what… I don't even know you anymore. I don't even want to be here, I want to be at home, with my wife… with my children." Punk said, putting his jacket down.

"Your wife." Dean laughed, "You're lovely, beautiful wife." He said.

"Dean." Roman said, standing up.

"Shut up." Punk warned.

"She's stunning isn't she, that scar across her neck…"

"Dean… I swear to fucking god." Punk said.

"Her body abused…"

"Dean, that's enough." Roman said.

"Stop talking about her." Punk said, pointing his finger at Dean, "Dean… you're not… you're not back on… you're not back on drugs are you?" Punk sighed.

Dean just grumbled and lay down on his bed, choosing to ignore Punks question.

"I'm going home." Punk said, grabbing his bag, "Make sure he doesn't overdose." Punk said to Roman, looking at Dean with disgust and walking out the room.

**REVIEW.**


	7. Chapter 7

_The next night…_

AJ and the kids were already in bed when Punk walked through. AJ jumped up with a start, panicking with fright. She quietly got up from bed and grabbed a boot, walking down the stairs slowly. Who the hell was in her house?

She saw a figure standing in the dark living room and threw the boot at it.

"Fuck." Punk said, holding holding his neck.

"Punk?" AJ said, turning the light on.

"Nice to see you too wife." Punk said, turning around holding his neck.

"Sorry." AJ laughed, "Why are you home?" She said, walking over to him and hugging him.

"Don't ask." Punk said, shaking his head, sitting down on the couch.

"Phil." AJ said, folding her arms and looking at him.

"Sit down and I'll tell you." Punk said rolling his eyes.

_An hour later…_

"And you just left Roman with him? He's on drugs?!" AJ shrieked.

"It's not the first, I told him the last time if he went back on them we were finished. I helped him with everything last time, he's on his own." Punk said.

"He is your bestfriend, what about Paige and his children?" AJ said.

"Said he didn't care, you should of heard the things he was saying, stuff like 'Oh I wish we never met they three girls twelve years ago.'" Punk said.

"Son of a bitch." AJ muttered, "But no, we need to help him Punk, for Paige's sake." AJ said.

"You have no idea what it was like the last time. He'd come home shouting, swearing… talking trash about me and Roman, then in the morning he'd be a grumpy bastard because he didn't have any more of it, then he'd go back out at night and do all the same thing." Punk said, "I don't want him near Paige or the kids." Punk said.

"I'm sure if the tables were turned that Dean would be doing his best to help you." AJ said.

"Maybe he would. But I'm responsible enough to not go do stupid things like that in the first place." Punk said, "Quick question… do you honestly think hitting a robber with a boot would scare him away?" Punk chuckled.

"Shut up. It's the only thing I could think of." AJ said, shoving Punks arm.

"You're crazy you know that?" Punk smiled at her.

"One of the reasons you fell in love with me." She said, shuffling over beside him and kissing his lips.

"That… and your sexy ass." Punk said, slapping her ass.

"Punk." AJ laughed, as Punk lifted her up, heading for the stairs.

"Well, this is… strange." Punk said, climbing the stairs.

"What?" AJ chuckled.

"Climbing the stairs… with someone attached me… with a hard on." Punk said, tripping over a stair, both of them falling and laughing.

"Shh." AJ said, tapping his shoulder.

"What?" Punk laughed, not being able to move.

"Kids." AJ giggled.

Punk just silently laughed, picking AJ back up and walking into the bed room and shutting the door.

"You're getting old, that's what it is." AJ said.

"We'll see about old." Punk said, pushing her over, causing her to fall on the bed, laughing.

**REVIEW.**


	8. Chapter 8

Punk sighed good naturedly as he rolled back over to his side of the bed pulling the covers over him, "Why I'd want to be with they two jerks while I could be here with you, doing this, is stupid." Punk said.

"Hey, they'll still your friends." AJ said, turning on her side and facing Punk.

"So, I have my own family to look out for, they can look after themselves. From now on, you and the kids are my main priority." Punk said, kissing AJ's head softly.

"New year new you?" AJ laughed.

"New me? I'm still the same jerk." Punk said, getting out of bed and slipping a pair of boxers on.

"Where are you going? Kids are off school." AJ said.

"I know, can't a man make his family breakfast?" Punk said, walking out the room.

AJ just laid her head back on the pillow smiling.

"Mom? Who's downstairs?" Lily asked, coming into her mother's bedroom to see her father's jeans and t-shirt on the floor where they usually sat, "Dads home!" Lily shouted, running out the room downstairs.

AJ was thankful since she was still naked, which gave her the idea to get ready.

Once she got ready as well as bumping into Jay in the hall who had just woke up and was making his way downstairs when she asked to come to her for a minute.

"Jay." AJ said as Jay turned around, "From now on, me and your father aren't going anywhere. Speaking of father, go get your breakfast." AJ said, watching a smile creep up on Jay's face. She ruffled his hair as he ran away downstairs, which left her one more child to attend to. Little Cayden.

Once she had got him out his cot she walked downstairs she found Punk helping Jay and Lily to flip their own pancakes.

"Dad!" Cayden squirmed in his mother's arms as soon as he saw his father.

"Cayd." Punk smiled, a little nickname he gave Cayden. He took him from AJ's arms and bounced him in his arm, tickling him as he giggled.

"Are they ready?" Lily asked.

"Yeah, go sit up." Punk said, putting Cayden in his high chair, plating up his children's breakfast and sitting the plates on the table.

_With Dean and Roman…_

"I don't know man, I'm not feeling it at all. I miss Kaitlyn and the kids." Roman said.

"Your just saying that because he said it." Dean said.

"I'm not. I have my own opinion on things thank you very much." Roman said.

"Who does he think he is anyway? Pretending he's some hero. Fuck him." Dean said, drinking his beer.

"He thought he was your bestfriend until you started talking shit about his wife." Roman said.

"Aw boo hoo for Punk, I'm sure he'll live." Dean said.

"He's right though Dean, we helped you once before, we… we said we wouldn't do it if you went back on drugs." Roman said.

"Well then I guess I'm fucked then." Dean said.

"You know you're not like this when your clean, you love your children and Paige, don't throw them away just to score your fix." Roman said.

"About them, you might want to phone Punk." Dean said.

"Why?" Roman asked.

"I sold the house." Dean said, throwing back another bottle of beer.

**REVIEW.**


	9. Chapter 9

Punk and AJ were carrying on with their children in the living room when the door went.

"I'll get it." Punk said, walking out and opening the door to Paige and her and Dean's two children.

"Paige…" Punk said.

"Hi Punk." Paige smiled, the two small children holding on to each of her hand.

"Come in." Punk said, "Are you ok?" Punk asked.

"Not really. Someone came banging at the door this morning, telling me that the house was sold? We never sold the house. Now we have no place to stay and Dean is away on a work course." Paige sighed, of course Dean had made up a lie to her, so he didn't have to tell her about going back to Sierra Leone.

"On you go into the living room, I'll eh… I'll phone Dean." Punk said, hardly being able to say his name.

_With Dean and Roman…_

"So tell me again… why you decided to sell the house that Paige and your children are living in right now?" Roman said.

"Well I needed the money didn't I." Dean said.

"You… you need to sort your head man. Your going to loose everything you ever loved just because you wanted to sniff a high. Get a hold of yourself." Roman said, standing up and walking away.

"Where are you going?" Dean shouted.

"Home… to my wife and son." Roman said, walking away. Dean had gone too far this time.

Dean just banged his head on the table, his hands fidgeting and his body shaking. He needed something, just a little bit to keep him going. He dug inside his jean pocket, pulling out the bag of what Punk called 'Life ruiner.' Never the less, he done what he had to do with it.

_With Paige…_

"We need to tell her." AJ said, in the kitchen with Punk.

"No. We are not telling her that Dean is on drugs." Punk said.

"I am not lying to my bestfriend." AJ said, storming out the kitchen and sitting down next Paige.

"Did you phone him?" Paige smiled.

"Listen Paige… there's something I need, we need to tell you." AJ said, watching Punk join her.

"You're pregnant?" Paige said.

"No… why does everyone always think that?" AJ said hearing Punk laugh in the background, "No… it's about Dean." She said.

"What about Dean? Is he alright?" She said in a panic.

"He's fine… for now. The thing is… well he's, he's…" AJ didn't get to finish.

"He's on drugs." Punk said bluntly, AJ was taking too long.

Paige just laughed, "Ok." She laughed.

"Paige, I'm being serious." Punk said, "And it's not the first."

"He's not on drugs ok, I think I would know." Paige said.

"He's sold the house to get money, he's left to go back to Sierra Leone, not a course. Trust me, I hate it, but it's true." Punk said.

"B-But… he… he can't be." Paige said, running her hands through her black hair stressfully.

"You can stay here for as long as you need ok, we're here." AJ said, hugging her tightly.

"I can't… I can't believe it April." Paige said, hugging her best friend, tears falling down her eyes.

Punk couldn't believe Dean was doing this. He had to help him… for Paige's sake.

_The next day…_

This time, instead of taking two children to school, Punk was taking four. Jay, Lily, Veronica and mini Dean.

"Why is my dad not taking me to school?" Veronica asked, walking alongside Punk as the other three ran on ahead.

"He's just busy with work that's all." Punk smiled.

"Will he pick me up?" Veronica asked.

"No, but AJ will." Punk said.

"Ok." Veronica sighed, running away ahead.

Punk just watched them closely. Why was Dean wanting to throw away such amazing people who adored him?

**REVIEW.**


	10. Chapter 10

"What are you doing here?" Punk said, coming back from taking the kids to school to see Roman and Kaitlyn in the living room.

"I left." Roman said.

"You left him there? Alone?" Punk said.

"Well I wasn't spending my time with him when all he did was want to be high." Roman said.

"You know what… you two are meant to be his best friends…" Paige jumped in. "Punk, you've been with him all your life, you can't just leave him like this." Paige said.

"I didn't say I was leaving him Paige, all I said was I have my own family to worry about, never mind his." Punk said.

"Please, can you just help him, you're the only one who he listens to, the only one he trusts." Paige said.

"Is that right? How come he was saying shit to me about AJ? Calling her names? Bringing up past. You think I want to hear all that?" Punk said.

"I didn't know he…"

"Yeah well now you do, he's a right bastard when he's on that shit." Punk said, sighing and looking up at the ceiling.

"I just want him to be ok Punk." Paige said, a tear rolling down her cheek.

Punk looked at her, relaxing his shoulders, walking over and hugging her, "He will be." Punk said, rubbing her back in circled motions.

_Later that night…_

"What are you doing?" AJ asked, coming up the stairs to see Punk packing a bag.

"I'm going to get my friends head out his ass." Punk said, kissing her softly and walking downstairs and out the door.

AJ just smiled but then noticed Jay standing outside his room, his arms folded, scowling at her just like his father.

"What?" AJ said.

"You said no one was leaving anymore. Liar." Jay said, going back in his room and slamming it shut.

AJ jumped at the loud door banging and just sighed.

_The next day…_

"Get up." Punk said, throwing a glass of water over Dean who was sleeping in bed in his hotel room.

"What the fuck?" Dean said, wiping his face.

"You have five seconds to get out of bed before I drag you out." Punk said, looking down at Dean with a serious.

Dean just nodded and got out of bed and got ready, coming back into the room from the bathroom and looking at Punk, "Why are you here?" He asked.

"Empty your pockets." Punk said.

"Why?" Dean said.

"Empty the fucking pockets." Punk said, reaching in both pockets, grabbing out two bags of… stuff.

Punk held it away from him, staring at Dean, "We're going for a walk." Punk said, putting the drugs in his pocket, grabbing Dean's arm and taking him out the room.

_Later on…_

"Sit down." Punk said after climbing a long hill with Dean.

Dean felt like he was sitting with his father, not that he knew who that was.

"This." Punk said, taking the drugs out his pocket that he had took with him, "This is fucking you up." He said, taking a lighter out and putting the two bags on fire.

"I'm starting to wonder what one of us is on drugs here?" Dean chuckled.

"Do you think I want to be here?" Punk said, sitting down with him, "No, I'd much rather be at home helping my children with their homework, kissing my wife, taking my son to the park. But no, I'm here, telling you to stop being such a fuck and get a grip." Punk said.

Dean had never saw Punk so angry and disappointed.

"Alright, no need to get all mad." Dean said.

"No I don't, your right, but I'm currently sleeping on the couch in my house because you sold your own one, chucking your children and girlfriend out, what the fuck is that all about?" Punk said, starting to calm down a little.

"I needed money to pay back the guys who… who gave me the crack. I didn't have any so I needed to come up with a plan…"

"And your plan was to sell your house. Seems legit." Punk said, shaking his head, "You have a perfect family… you have a beautiful daughter, a funny little mini you, a gorgeous girlfriend… why… why throw that all away?" Punk said.

"I'm scared ok! I'm fucking scared." Dean said.

"Of what?" Punk said confused.

"Of letting them down. I've saw you and AJ go through… well almost everything, I could never be as strong as the both of you, I've been scared ever since I met Paige, I love her so much that I'm scared." Dean said.

Punk just looked at Dean. Maybe he felt a little sorry for Dean.

"Look, all those things me and AJ went through, it made me and her stronger people. Equally and together. You don't need to be scared man. You have plenty of friends to help you along the way if you get stuck…" Punk said.

"Things just got in my head and I turned to drugs. I miss my kids like hell right now. It should have been illegal for me to have kids." Dean said.

"Don't say that, you're a great father and you know it, and they kids adore you with all they have." Punk said.

"How… how did you do it?" Dean asked facing Punk.

"Do what?" Punk said.

"Get through everything. I mean, you missed a lot of your two kids life from being in Africa and prison, your wife was raped, your daughter was taken, your wife was sleeping with another man while she thought you were…"

"I don't think we need to go through everything." Punk chuckled, "I've never told anyone this before. It's only between me and AJ but… we had a son, before Cayden was born." Punk said watching Dean face him in confusion, "He was still born." Punk said, looking away from Dean and out across the mountains.

"Punk man… I'm sorry." Dean said.

"I wasn't there. I was in prison. AJ had to do it herself." Punk said as Dean just kept quiet, "Once she told me about it, out came all this strength from know where." Punk said. "I promised to myself that I wouldn't leave or let her down again." Punk said, "So yeah, life can be shit, sometimes you want to hide in a dark room forever, but you get past it." Punk said.

"Just when I thought you two couldn't get any stronger." Dean chuckled, "He'll be looking down on you." Dean said, patting Punk on the back.

"Dean…" Punk said.

"Yeah?" Dean said.

"Please, come home. Get your house back, get your life back… and get your head out of your backside." Punk said, shoving Deans head playfully as he laughed.

"Ok… for you." Dean smiled.

"Let's just keep this little conversation we had between ourselves." Punk smiled standing up.

"Yeah, lets." Dean laughed as Punk helped him up.

**REVIEW.**


	11. Chapter 11

_The next day…_

"You promise me?" Punk said, getting out the car with Dean.

"I promise you." Dean smiled to Punk.

Punk just nodded and walked in the door where Paige immediately threw herself on Dean, her arms wrapping around him tightly. Punk nodded to AJ to let them have some privacy and took her into the living room.

"Don't you… ever do that to me again!" Paige said through her tears.

"I'm sorry Paige." Dean said, holding on to Paige tightly.

"Dad." Veronica smiled running up as her father picked her up and hugged her tightly. Why was he stupid to think he didn't need his children or Paige in his life.

"Where's Dean?" Dean asked Paige.

"He's upstairs playing with Lily." Paige smiled, drying her tears.

"Why were you gone dad?" Veronica asked.

"I… I just had to do some work. But I'm back now." Dean smiled, kissing her head.

"Mom said we have no house anymore." Veronica said frowning.

"I'll get the house back sweetheart. I promise." Dean said.

_Later that night…_

"I feel accomplished." Punk smiled, sinking down on the couch beside AJ.

"Did I tell you how much I love you?" AJ said, her hand cupping his cheek.

Punk just smiled at her innocently like a three year old. "You were the best thing that ever happened to me, I was never… really given anything as a child or a teenager, and I know you didn't either, but then I see this tattoo'd, lip ringed jerk walking the streets with his two friends. You gave me everything, even though we had a lot of bumps on the way, you gave me love, a place to call home, three beautiful children… you gave me hope. You made me feel like I was the only one for you. No one else." AJ smiled at him.

"I've had that exact feeling." Punk smiled.

"When?" AJ asked.

"The first time we made love." Punk said, his hand snaking round her neck as he kissed her softly.

"Punk." AJ whispered against his lips, stripping his t-shirt off, kissing down his chest.

_The next morning…_

"What time is it?" Punk whispered to AJ who was lying on top of him on the couch, their naked bodies touching together intimately.

"Five thirty." AJ whispered.

"I'm going to get the kids up." Punk said, kissing her head as she shifted over to let him up and get his boxers on before he walked out the living room and up the stairs to get his children up for school.

"Jay, got to get up for school wee man." Punk said into Jay's room as Jay just nodded, starting to open his eyes. Now was time for the most hassle, getting Lily out of bed.

"Lily, sweetheart, get up for school." Punk said softly.

"No, five more little minutes." Lily moaned, burying her face in to the pillow.

"Lily, get up." Punk said firmly.

_Half an hour later…_

Jay was already washed and dressed, downstairs having his breakfast with his mom while his father was now dragging his sister from her bed.

"Alright, that's it." Punk said, grabbing Lily and dragging her from her bed as she still clung on to the covers taking them with her.

"You're going to be late!" Punk shouted, "Now hurry up and get ready, you have 10 minutes before you have to leave." Punk said, guiding her into the bathroom where she just huffed and rolled her eyes, closing the door over.

Punk just looked up to the ceiling and shook his head. God help her when she needs to get a job, he thought, walking down the stairs to see Cayden in his high chair and Jay already finished his breakfast.

"Where is she?" AJ said.

"Getting ready." Punk said as AJ just silently laughed.

"Dad?" Jay said.

"Yeah?" Punk smiled.

"Can we go to the park after school today?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'll take you both when I…"

"Just me." Jay said.

Punk looked at AJ who was nodding behind Jay.

"Yeah, sure. When you come in from school." Punk smiled as Jay nodded.

_Later that day…_

"So how come you didn't want Lily to come?" Punk asked, on his way home from a good day with his son.

"She's too girly and annoying." Jay said.

"I wouldn't say she's girly Jay, she could probably beat me and you up at the same time, she might get annoying sometimes, but she's your little sis, you have to watch out for her." Punk said.

"I know, she just… she just gets on my nerves sometimes." Jay said.

"Of course she will, she's you're little sister. Anyway, what's new in school? Who's beating up who?" Punk asked.

"Dad." Jay said, looking up at his father.

"I never said that if you're mom asks." Punk said.

Jay just laughed and shook his head, "Just the same old rubbish, same old work, same old idiots." Jay said.

"How about? Every Tuesday, I take you to the park like today, just me and you. No girls allowed." Punk smiled.

"Yeah." Jay smiled, finally.

"Good." Punk said, walking in the house, "On you go up, mom will come run you a bath." Punk said, ruffling his hair, similar to his own.

Punk just smiled and put the ball down, going to make himself something to eat.

_Later that night…_

All kids were bathed and in bed, getting their sleep for the next morning while Punk and AJ were downstairs watching TV.

"Why would he do that?" Punk said to the TV.

"Wouldn't you?" AJ said.

"No." Punk laughed, they were watching some news channel that frankly they didn't even know what was going on. They were so caught up on the TV that it wasn't til the door started banging loudly that Punk looked at AJ confused.

"Well… go answer it." AJ said, pushing Punk.

"Alright I'm going." Punk said, standing up and answering the door, it felt like a knife of all they promises had just stabbed him in the back.

"Look who it is…" Dean stumbled in the door, "Big hero, family man Punk." He said as AJ appeared from the living room.

"Dean." She smiled but it automatically disappeared when she saw him and the way he looked.

"AJ, baby… how are you?" Dean smiled as AJ just stood behind Punk.

"I think you should just leave." Punk said.

"You know… being your friend isn't easy. You're in Africa, then you're in prison, then you're girlfriends trying to drown herself in baths and you put all of that stuff on me, 'Oh dean, look after AJ while I leave.' Why me? Why not Roman?" Dean said, his eyes hazed over.

"Because your my bestfriend you prat. Yes, I love Roman with all my heart but it's been me and you since we were old enough to speak, that's why I trust you with so much." Punk said as AJ just kept quiet behind him.

"Well I'm flattered… but all of this, the way I'm turning out is because I know you, all the shit I've watched you two go through, it haunts the fuck out of me." Dean said.

"You… you're a bastard." Punk said.

"Punk." AJ said from behind.

"No AJ, he is… don't you see what he's doing? He's saying all this is my fault, our fault… well I tell you what, let's just forget you promised your children that daddy wasn't leaving again, or you promised Paige." Punk said.

"I am putting it all on you Punk… because if I never knew you, dare I say I'd have lived a happy life, but no… I do know you, I know you inside out." Dean said.

"Just get out the house." Punk said.

"And for what it's worth… that baby that died… I'm happy for him, at least he won't get to meet what a joke of his parents were." Dean said as Punk punched him across the face. AJ stood in tears at Deans words. She had never heard something so cold in her life.

Punk grabbed him by the t-shirt, throwing him carelessly down the three steps to their door.

"Fuck off and don't come back, go overdose." Punk said, slamming the door.

**Woah. REVIEW.**


	12. Chapter 12

Punk turned around from shutting the door to see no AJ. He ran up the stairs, hearing shuffling about in the bathroom.

"AJ." Punk knocked at the door.

Punk got no reply, all he heard was silent cries through the door. He ran his hand through his hair, he was going to kill Dean. He ran downstairs and walked out the house, heading for Deans house where he assumed Dean had went.

Once he got there he banged on the door loudly when Paige answered, he didn't even acknowledge her and barged on through the door, searching through the house.

"Punk! What are you doing?" Paige said.

"Where is he?" Punk said.

"What? He told me he was going out with you?" Paige said.

"Well he came to my house. Had a few choice words for me and AJ. I thought he'd be here." Punk said.

"No… he hasn't been back." Paige said.

"Pass on a message for him, tell him if I see him again… I'll knock his teeth down his throat. That thread of friendship we had. It's snapped." Punk said, storming out the door and walking home.

He immediately got home and went upstairs, locking the door behind him. He walked into the bedroom to find AJ turning the opposite side of him, holding on the covers tightly. He slowly walked round to her side and crouched down, looking at her face that had tears running down it. He wiped them away.

"Don't cry." Punk frowned.

"He… why did he say that?" AJ cried.

"He's nothing thinking, it's what that stuff does to you, makes you slip things up that… you don't mean to say." Punk said.

"On crack or not. I'll never forgive him." AJ said, looking at Punk.

"Don't worry. Neither will I." Punk said, tucking her hair behind her ear and standing up going to walk out the room when AJ spoke up.

"Please stay with me." She said, turning around to face her.

Punk just nodded and shut the bedroom door, climbing into bed beside AJ. He wrapped his arms around her like a force field, protecting her from all evil things and people in the world.

AJ just buried her head into Punks chest, closing her eyes and falling asleep against his warmth and comfort.

_With Dean and Paige…_

"Where have you been?" Paige said, holding her head frustrated as Dean came in the door.

"I told you… I was with Punk and Roman." Dean lied.

Paige stood up and looked at him in the eye, "Tell me… tell me you were with Punk and Roman the whole time. Swear on your childrens life!" Paige shouted.

Dean just gulped loudly. "Ok ok… I wasn't with them." Dean said.

"So where were you?" Paige said, folding her arms and sitting down.

"I… I can't remember." Dean said, the drugs were starting to wear off and he couldn't remember anything that happened in the past hours that he was on a high.

"Did you take more?" Paige said.

"Yeah." Dean said looking at the floor, he couldn't lie anymore.

"What? Why would you do it? Am I depressing you? Are our children making you feel bored that you feel you need to go sniff a joint to feel good? This is hurting me more than you… do you know that." Paige sighed.

"Listen…" Dean said, sitting down beside her and taking her hand, "I love you… I love my children and…" Dean got cut off.

"Then start showing it." Paige said, throwing his hand away and standing up, walking out the living room leaving Dean sighing on the couch.

_The next day…_

Dean got up the next morning, about to go pick Punks children up to take them to school (A thing he done since they moved back to Houston) when he spotted Punk walking out his house with Jay and Lily at each side of him.

"Punk!" Dean shouted, watching Punk turn around.

Punk looked at Dean with disgust, scowling at him and walking on down the road, taking his children to school.

Dean just looked around, that was a big scowl. Was he missing something?

_Later that day…_

Dean decided he'd go round to Punks, question him about their morning encounter. He knocked the door when AJ answered, about to close the door over at the sight of him when Dean put his foot in the door.

"AJ, let me in." Dean said.

"Why? So you can make fun of my neck? My dead son? My family?" AJ said.

"A-AJ… what are you talking about? I would never…" Then it all came back to Dean, last night, saying all those horrible things to Punk and AJ, "N…No AJ I didn't mean to hurt you… I just need to talk to Punk." Dean said.

"You think he even wants to hear your name? He hates you." AJ said.

"No we're bestfriends, he could never hate me." Dean said.

"You made fun of the son we lost you ignorant bastard! Get away from the house." AJ said before breaking down again.

"Ok ok… I'm going." Dean said backing away from the door as AJ shut it tightly.

Dean just stared at the house. He'd never been so ashamed and disgusted with himself as he was right now, how did any of that even come out his mouth last night? Surely Punk knew he didn't mean it. He had to.

_The next day…_

"You got everything?" Punk asked AJ who was strapping in Cayden in his car seat, along with Jay and Lily.

"Yeah." AJ smiled.

Since the kids had a week off school they planned on going and visiting Punks mom, along with Punk and AJ visiting James.

"Punk… wait." Dean said, running up to Punk before he got in the car.

"I don't want to hear you speak." Punk said.

"I know you don't. I don't want to hear myself speak, but you gotta understand, everything I said, I didn't mean it, I would never say such horrible things." Dean said.

"Well you did… and it hurt." Punk said, "I hope you go home and realise how lucky you are, that you still have your two children, the only two children that you ever had, thinking about mine who is buried six foot under the ground!" Punk shouted in Dean's face, getting in the car and shutting the door, putting on his seat belt and driving away.

**REVIEW.**


	13. Chapter 13

After Punk and AJ left Dean walked back to his house, so ashamed and mad at himself. He could tell that Punk was really hurt, hell he looked like he was going to start crying right there on the spot.

He sank down on the couch and rolled his head back, closing his eyes. Now would be a perfect time to…

"Dean." Kaitlyn said, walking in the door, "The door was open, where is Paige?" She asked.

"She's away dropping the kids off to a birthday party." Dean smiled.

"Oh ok." Kaitlyn smiled, standing still.

"Can I help you with anything?" Dean asked.

"I want to talk Dean." Kaitlyn said.

"About?"

"About… you know what…" Kaitlyn said sitting down beside him, "Your my friend. Everyone round here is shouting at you… I think you just need to talk." Kaitlyn smiled.

Dean smiled. Finally, a person who wasn't yelling at him.

"I'll eh… go put the kettle on, do you want anything?" Dean asked standing up.

"I'm good." Kaitlyn smiled, she was determined to help Dean, she wouldn't leave this house until she had.

_With AJ and Punk…_

"You don't think you were too harsh?" AJ said, sitting beside Punk at the airport. Jay beside her reading his comic, Lily sitting on her bag, doing her laces and then pulling them back apart and redoing them, Cayden sleeping in his father's arms.

"No." Punk said bluntly.

"You don't…"

"I don't want to talk about it AJ." Punk said, not looking at her.

"But don't you think…"

"April." Punk said facing AJ.

"Ok." AJ said, turning away and talking to Jay.

Punk just cuddled Cayden tightly, kissing his head where his just grown hair had appeared.

_With Kaitlyn and Dean…_

"And then I slapped you." Kaitlyn laughed.

"And Punk kept calling AJ, TJ." Dean chuckled.

"Speaking of Punk, where are the Brooks family?" Kaitlyn asked.

"I don't even know. Maybe visiting his mom." Dean said.

"Yeah, so… I'm assuming he tried to help and you chose not to accept it." Kaitlyn said.

"I don't think he cares what I do now, the things I said to him and AJ." Dean said shaking his head.

"Punk will forgive you Dean, he loves you. You just need to sort out your habbit that causes you to say horrible things." Kaitlyn said.

"How though?" Dean asked.

"Think about the life you have, life you've lived. You have an amazing house, beautiful children who their mother is as equally beautiful. You'd be a fool to throw it all away. Every time you go to touch it or whatever the hell it is you do with it, I want you to think about your children's future. They're growing up and I know you never had a dad, but they're at an age where they need their father around, as well as their mother." Kaitlyn said.

"I'm scared I'll let them down." Dean said.

"We all get scared Dean, it's a part of life. We get scared, we laugh, we cry… but the one thing we never do, is turn our backs on our friends and family. Because no matter what, alcoholic, crack head, orphan… you're important to all of us, no matter what Punk said to you, you're a big part of his life. Just as big a part as his wife and children." Kaitlyn said.

"So what is it I need to do?" Dean said, maybe this talk was what he was needing all along.

"You need to tell Paige you're sorry and that you swear you're going to stand by her, help her and love her, you're going to tell your kids that you love them multiple times and you're going to apologise to Punk and AJ. They might not accept it just yet, but you can try. And once you've done that, you can think back to everything I said and get on with your life, send your kids to school, go to work, make them dinner, help them with homework, kiss your girlfriend goodnight. You can do it, I know you can." Kaitlyn said, squeezing Dean's hand reassuringly.

"I'll do it." Dean said.

"Good." Kaitlyn smiled, "And if you don't I'll come beat you up." She laughed standing up.

"I'll definitely do it then." Dean laughed, walking Kaitlyn out.

"Well, good luck." Kaitlyn said, hugging Dean tightly.

"Thank you Kaitlyn. Really, thank you." Dean said, hugging her back.

"It's what I'm here for. Now go make dinner." Kaitlyn laughed, walking out as Dean smiled.

**REVIEW.**


	14. Chapter 14

"Hi mom." Punk said, circling his arms around his smaller mom.

"Hi Phil." Sarah smiled, hugging Punk tightly. She hadn't seen him in a while.

"AJ." Sarah smiled, moving on to her daughter in law, hugging her dearly as well, next in line hugging her three grand children.

_Later that night…_

Punk and AJ had managed to get Sarah to look after all three kids while they went a walk in the cold brisk, Chicago night. Knowing exactly where they were heading.

"Watch your step." Punk said, holding AJ's hand, guiding her through the cold, dark cemetery.

"I haven't been here in so long." AJ sighed, looking at the gravestone, imprinted with 'James Brooks' on it. She crouched down and sat the bunch of flowers she'd bought down, looking at the gravestone.

She stood back up and joined Punk who was standing, not speaking and just looking at the gravestone.

"I should have been there." Punk said, even after all these years, he still blamed himself for James's death.

"Stop it. It was no one's fault. Stop blaming yourself." AJ said.

"But if I was there, instead of prison, he'd be here right now." Punk said.

"Stop it Phil." AJ warned Punk. She wasn't having him blaming himself for what only was referred to as a natural tragedy of life.

Punk just stayed quiet, looking at the white gravestone with blue writing on it.

AJ leaned her head against his shoulder, her hair blowing in the cold wind. She reached her hand down, grabbing his own tightly.

_Later that night…_

AJ watched through the gap in the bedroom door where the Jay and Lily were sleeping for the night in a double bed. Punk sat in the middle of them, talking to them, laughing with them. She smiled at him ruffling Jays hair, tucking Lily's behind her ear the way he did with her. He was such a good father, there was no doubt what so ever.

"You two still find it hard?" Sarah said, appearing beside AJ.

"What do you mean?" AJ said.

"James." Sarah said.

"Oh… sometimes, we get through it though." AJ smiled.

"Look, if you two ever need some alone time, I never knew how stressful it was being a mother to infants but I bet it's tiring, give me a ring and I'll come watch the kids." Sarah offered.

"I'll keep it in mind. Thank you." AJ smiled.

"No problem. I'm off to bed, tell Phil to help his self to the fridge." Sarah said, hugging AJ and going into her bedroom, shutting the door over just as Punk walked out of the kids room for the night, shutting the door over.

"My mom away to bed?" Punk asked.

"Yeah, she said you could help yourself to the fridge." AJ chuckled.

"Good, cause I'm starving." Punk said, "Is Cayden sleeping?" He asked.

"Yeah, I put his cot in your mom's room, there was no room in Jay and Lily's." AJ said. It was true, Sarah's house wasn't as big as their own house. Therefor Punk and AJ had to sleep on the pull out couch downstairs, Jay and Lily slept in the spare room, in the same double bed and Cayden slept in his cot in Sarah's room.

"Slow down porky." AJ said, slapping Punks belly as he raided the fridge.

"Porky?" Punk said, folding his arms.

"What? Remember you're not in your own house." AJ said.

"Yeah but… it's only my mom." Punk said.

"Punk." AJ said raising her eyebrows.

"Fine." Punk huffed, closing the fridge.

"Go sort the bed out, I'm tired." AJ sighed.

"You seem moany." Punk said.

"I am not." AJ said.

"See, you're arguing against me, you're moany." Punk said.

"I am just tired, go sort the bed out." AJ said as Punk just rolled his eyes and went to sort the bed out.

Finally after nearly crushing himself, he got the pull out bed down and he immediately got under the covers, waiting for AJ.

Since they had no bathroom or anywhere to get changed, AJ had to get changed into her pyjamas in front of Punk.

"Hmm…" Punk said, putting his hands behind his head as he watched AJ undress.

"Stop being a creeper." AJ said, getting her pyjamas on quickly.

"I am your husband, I'd hardly call checking out your ass creepy. It's normal sweetheart." Punk said as AJ got into bed.

"Husband or not, it's creepy when a pair of sneaky green eyes are watching you undress." AJ said, tapping her fingers on his chest seductively.

"You have won at seducing me." Punk smirked, going to roll over when AJ stopped him.

"Your mother's bedroom is above us. Don't think so." AJ said.

"We'll be quiet." Punk said, "Unless you can't handle the challenge." Punk said, knowing how AJ didn't refuse a challenge.

AJ rolled on top of him, looking into his eyes and kissing him roughly.

"Mom." Lily appeared, rubbing her eyes.

"Lily." AJ said, quickly rolling off of Punk, going slightly red.

"I can't sleep." Lily sighed.

"Try ok, I'll come up and tuck you in again." AJ said.

"Can I sleep in beside you two?" Lily asked in a hopeful tone.

Punk just rolled his eyes, great.

"Erm… yeah, I'm sure we could make room. Punk move over." AJ said.

"I'm hanging off the edge as it is. Can't you just sleep were you're meant to Lily." Punk said.

"No. Jay keeps kicking me in his sleep and snoring." Lily said, folding her arms angrily.

"Ok, how about you sleep in here with dad and I'll go and sleep in beside Jay." AJ said as Lily nodded and smiled, climbing into bed with her father, giving him a 'ha ha' smile and snuggling under the covers.

"I'll make it up to you." AJ frowned to Punk.

"You better." Punk said, looking at Lily laughing under the covers.

_With Dean and Paige…_

"Dad!" Little four year old Dean screamed as he ran in the door with his sister and mom, hugging his father's knees tightly.

"Hey buddy." Dean crouched down to him.

"You're home." Veronica smiled.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" Dean asked.

"I just thought you had left again." Veronica said.

"No, of course not. I've made you two dinner, on you go get it." Dean said, watching the both of them run into the kitchen.

"So…" Paige said, shrugging her shoulders.

"So I had a talk with… well it doesn't matter who it was with but, it made me realise how important all three of you are too me and I just hope I never let you down again. Please forgive me." Dean pleaded.

"How do I know you won't just break that promise and leave again?" Paige said.

"I swear to you I won't, that's it. It's over, it was just a confused couple of weeks, I didn't know what I was doing but, I've got my head together and I really just want to put it behind us." Dean said.

Paige looked into Deans eyes, she could tell there was so much pain in them. She wrapped her arms around him and hugged him tightly, whispering in his ear, "I forgive you."

**REVIEW.**


	15. Chapter 15

_Three days later…_

Punk and AJ were back home in Houston and were back to normal reality. AJ was still waiting to see if she got the job for the vet not that far away from the house and Punk had managed to get his old mechanic job back. When they arrived back there was a note attached to the door, reading.

_Punk and AJ,_

_I know you don't want to look, talk or even think about me right now, but I just want you to know that everything I said was totally not me speaking. I want you to know I'm sorry, I'm ashamed at myself and I wish for you forgiveness, if you can't I understand. But I don't want to lose two of my best friends. I'm sorry._

_Dean._

After Punk and AJ had read it, they both didn't know what to do. Who was to say that Dean was going to stay off the drugs? That's what worried Punk.

"Why does Cayden not go to school?" Lily asked her father as he walked her and her brother to school.

"He's only one, he can barely speak." Jay laughed.

"I asked dad." Lily scowled to her brother.

"Because he's one years old." Punk said.

"So… all children should have to go to school." Lily said.

"You didn't have to go to school until you turned four, same with Jay and so will Cayden." Punk said.

"Still not fair." Lily said, turning away from her father. Punk just rolled his eyes.

_Later that night…_

Roman and Kaitlyn had volunteered for Lily and Jay to stay over, giving Punk and AJ a little break, the only child that was in the house was Cayden, and when Cayden slept, he didn't hear a single sound.

"So… you said you were going to make it up to me a few nights ago." Punk said, playing with AJ's hair in bed.

"I did. But I'm really tired." AJ frowned.

"Oh, ok… so you're too tired for me doing this…" Punk said, his hand sliding down her toned stomach and inside her panties, laughing at her close her eyes, relaxing her face.

"I thought it was me that was meant to be making it up to you?" AJ said.

"Yeah, and making you feel good is making it up to me." Punk winked, taking his hand away and rolling on top of AJ, "Still feeling tired?" Punk asked, kissing around her neck, feeling her nails rake down his back.

"I don't think so." AJ chuckled, rolling Punk over, pinning his hands above his head and kissing him on the lips roughly, straddling his hips, "Keep your hands there." AJ warned, roaming down Punks body, kissing down his tattooed chest to the bottom of his stomach, giving him Goosebumps.

He moved his hands down to her head when AJ pinned them back up behind him, "I said, keep them there." AJ hissed, her voice dripping with sexual tension.

"Well it's sort of hard when you go down there." Punk said, looking in her eyes.

"Very well." AJ said, getting off of Punk.

"Where are you going?" Punk asked.

"I'll be back." AJ winked to him, escaping out the door.

Punk just smiled to himself, placing his hands behind his head, patiently waiting for AJ to return.

Once she entered back in the room and shut the door tightly, Punk noticed she had something behind her back.

"Close your eyes." AJ smirked.

"Why?" Punk chuckled.

"Just do it." AJ instructed, watching Punk shut his eyes tightly. She made her way over, taking his hands and bringing them up to the top of the bed, Punk heard a click.

"What? What are you doing?" He said, about to move his hands when he realised what AJ had done. He watched her put the key to the handcuffs in her mouth, in between her teeth and smile down at him.

"I'm really not tired anymore." AJ said, throwing the key away behind her, landing somewhere on the floor.

"I asked to fuck you, not for you to…" Punk was silenced watching AJ take her t-shirt off slowly, "You're just mean." Punk growled at her. Next off were her jeans, leaving her in her underwear.

AJ then crawled on the bed, straddling Punks hips, smirking down at him, "I'm not mean…" She whispered in his ear, kissing him. "I'm just good." She said into the other ear.

She moved down his body, trailing her kisses with her, being met by the waistband of his boxers. She pulled them down and smirked up at Punk who was working up a storm.

She took his length into her hand, stroking it up and down a few times before taking it into her mouth, bobbing her head up and down on it.

"Fuck…" Punk said, rolling his head back, biting his lip. He really wished he wasn't handcuffed right now.

"Let me hear you baby." AJ spoke, taking his length back in, gagging slightly.

"AJ… I'm going to blow…" Punk groaned, a chuckle escaping from his mouth.

"Mmm, good." AJ replied, hearing the handcuffs racket off the bed. What did he think he was going to do? Slip out of them?

"AJ… shit." Punk said, pulling at the handcuffs above him, the pleasure rising inside his core and into AJ's mouth.

AJ managed to swallow all of what Punk had to offer, wiping her mouth and looking up at him, still breathing heavily and looking down at her, "Get me out of these." Punk said, making a clattering sound with the handcuffs.

AJ stood off the bed and bent down, her ass in Punks view as she picked the key up. She made her way over to Punk, unlocking the handcuffs and sitting them on the bedside cabinet.

Punk held his wrists that had left marks from pulling so much on the handcuffs.

AJ rolled over on to her side of the bed and looked at Punk beside her. She raised her hands up above her head, "Handcuff me." She smirked.

Punk just chuckled, now it was his turn to tease her. He grabbed the handcuffs, locking her wrists together attached to the top of the bed, throwing the key behind him the way she did.

He spent little time stalling and began his attack first on her neck, leaving wet hot kisses along it, smirking against her skin hearing her moan. He slid down her body slowly, kissing down everywhere he could. Finally reaching his destination, he hooked his fingers at each side of her panties and pulled them down, throwing them away and smirking up at AJ, "It's annoying isn't it?" He smiled, watching her struggle to keep her cool, her hands together and attached to the bed.

Punk grabbed her legs, spreading them apart and spreading her already dripping folds.

"You're so wet." Punk said, inserting a finger inside her wet walls.

"S-Shit Punk…" AJ said, having second thoughts about asking Punk to put these handcuffs on her.

Punk then began sucking her clit, along with adding another finger inside her, making her moan loudly.

"C'mon baby… scream my name." Punk said, the vibrations sending AJ wild.

"P…Punk, mmm… keep going baby." AJ said, she really thought she was going to take the full headboard off.

"Cum for me April… get wet…" Punk said.

"Make me Phil… make me cum." She gasped, the pleasure building up inside of her, just about ready to exit her core.

Next thing Punk knew was a loud scream through the room, thanking god it was only Cayden in the house.

"Are you ok?" Punk laughed, taking his fingers away.

"Y-Yeah…" AJ trembled, "I'm fine." She chuckled.

Punk then got her out of the handcuffs and was immediately back on top of her. Her arms around his back, looking into his eyes.

"Make love to me." She said.

"Make love? I thought we were fucking." Punk chuckled.

"As long as you put that thing inside me, I don't care what you call it." AJ said.

"I love you." Punk laughed, kissing her.

"I love you too." AJ smiled.

**REVIEW**


	16. Chapter 16

"Morning." AJ smiled, watching Punk open his eyes.

"Morning." Punk replied, stretching his arms.

"My wrists hurt." She frowned.

"I wonder why Mrs kinky." Punk chuckled.

"Hey, I was just experimenting ok." AJ laughed.

"Well, feel free to experiment any time." Punk winked to her.

"I'll keep that in mind." AJ said.

"I didn't know you were a screamer." Punk laughed at her.

"Punk." AJ said, slapping his shoulder.

_Later that day…_

Punk decided that because Jay and Lily were spending the day at the beach with Roman and Kaitlyn and Jackson (Their 2 year old son,) He decided to take AJ and Cayden out for lunch. Just the three of them.

"I'm so hungry." AJ said, looking down at Cayden in his buggy beside the table, playing with his toys.

Punk just looked at AJ funnily.

"No Punk, I'm not pregnant." She said, rolling her eyes.

Punk just laughed, "You know, it's so much quieter without Jay and Lily." Punk said.

"It's so much quieter without Lily." AJ corrected him.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Punk laughed, "Cayden? What do you want?" Punk asked his son who looked at him in thought.

"Chips." Cayden said quietly.

"Chips. Easy enough." Punk said. If he was here with Lily, she'd ask for no vinegar, a little bit of salt, some ketchup at the side and a vanilla milkshake with cream on the top. She was far too fussy in his opinion.

"Wife? What do you want?" Punk asked.

"Husband, we've been coming here for nearly 8 years. I think you should know." AJ said, watching Punk smile at her and walk up to counter to get some food.

AJ's back stiffened as she watched Dean walk in the café with Paige. She tried to get Punks attention but he wasn't looking. She just tried her best to turn away.

"There's AJ, I'm going to speak to her." Paige said as Dean turned around. Great. Then he spotted Punk in line, a few people down.

"Hi AJ." Paige said, sitting down beside AJ, "Mind if we join you?" She asked, waving down to Cayden.

"Eh… No… I'm sure we can make room." AJ said, Punk was going to kill her. Speaking of Punk, he'd just came back from ordering with food, sitting it down on the table.

"Paige, you here yourself?" Punk asked, taking Cayden out his buggy and sitting him on his knee for him to have his lunch.

"No, Dean is over there." Paige said, watching Punks facial expression change, "It's ok, he's promised me that he won't go down the road he was going down, he's clean." Paige said.

Punk just nodded and went on, talking to Cayden who was too busy eating his chips.

If you thought that was awkward, once Dean joined it was the most awkward moment AJ had ever been in.

The four friends just stared at each other.

Cayden broke the silence by giggling loudly at his mother and father. They were never this quiet and he found it hilarious.

Dean let out a chuckle at Cayden's giggling, Paige too. It was almost insane for Punk and AJ not to laugh as well.

_One Hour Later…_

Surprisingly just like old times, Punk and Dean were talking to each other. About the cubs, blackhawks, the work. Nothing was awkward.

Dean was glad that things were back to normal, he had a big thank you to say to Cayden for breaking the silence.

_Later that night…_

"I'm proud of you." AJ said, walking into the kitchen after putting all three kids to sleep.

"Just have to put it behind us don't we." Punk said.

"Yeah, you two fighting made me sad." AJ frowned.

"Oh, we can't have Mrs Brooks being sad can we?" Punk said, lifting her up on the kitchen counter.

"Nope…" AJ smiled, kissing him passionately.

"Mom…" Jay said from the kitchen door, rubbing his eyes.

"What is it?" AJ said, jumping down from the counter.

"I tripped over these going to the toilet." Jay said, holding up the handcuffs, dangling them in front of AJ and Punks red faces.

"Eh…" AJ said, grabbing them from him, "I found them… from when you were little… are you ok?" She asked.

"Yeah." Jay said, walking away and up the stairs.

AJ just put her hand to her mouth in embarrassment, hearing Punk chuckle from behind her.

"That's not funny." She said, looking at him.

"It is a little." Punk said, pulling her in towards him, kissing her.

**REVIEW.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey guys. Sorry for leaving you hanging. Lost a lot of inspiration due to all this 'CM Punk quitting WWE' stuff. However, my inspiration is back and here is chapter 17. Enjoy. **

It was a Saturday night. A cheerful, warm Saturday night. Since it was in the Summer season, Punk and AJ spent most nights out their back, watching the stars in the sky. Keeping a close eye on their three mischievous children, but tonight was different. Tonight they were joined by Paige, Dean and their two children. After the day that Punk and Dean sort of made up, AJ thought it would be a good idea to invite them round.

"You need to do it gently." Punk said, sitting on the grass with Lily, joining all the daisies in the garden together to make a daisy chain.

"I don't be gentle." Lily said truthfully as Punk laughed. He loss count of the amount of times he felt himself stumbling over because Lily wanted her dinner, pushing her father over to get to it.

Meanwhile Dean and AJ were talking at the table while Paige had volunteered to put a sleeping Cayden into bed.

"Is he still mad at me?" Dean asked AJ as she took a drink of her juice.

"I don't know. We haven't really talked about it." AJ said.

"I am sorry you know." Dean said.

"Dean, you know I love you. You mean just as much to me as Paige and Kaitlyn, same with Roman. But, you really hurt Punk. You know Punk, he tends to pretend he doesn't care about things, hides all his emotions. Dean he was crying. It was the worst possible thing you could have said to him." AJ said, "To both of us."

"I know, and every night I beat myself up about it. You know I wouldn't mean to hurt you, I'm a different person when I'm on that stuff." Dean said.

"I'm going to take Lily and Jay into the house, talk to him." AJ said, getting up, not before hugging Dean tightly.

"C'mon, I'm sure there's some left over cake that no knows about." AJ said to Jay who stood up from the chair he was sitting on reading his comic.

"Lily, do you want some cake?" AJ said, over to Lily who was still sitting with Punk.

Punk had never saw Lily move so fast in his life. He watched AJ take both children into the house, nodding to Dean while doing it, closing the patio door and shutting the curtains over for Punk and Dean.

"Do you want to help me?" Punk laughed.

"Make a daisy chain?" Dean chuckled, standing up and approaching Punk, sitting down beside him in silence.

"You don't need to be awkward around me." Punk said after a long silent pause.

"I know I don't. I just don't know what to say, apart from I'm sorry." Dean said.

"It's fine." Punk said.

"No, no it's not, what I said about your… you, you just don't say things like that. Nothing I could ever do will ever make it better. It's not going to bring him back, or take back the words I said." Dean said.

"I know it won't, trust me. But we just gotts forget about it. Pretend it never happened. I said a few weeks ago I would never forgive you." Punk said.

Dean just sighed. Great, his best friend would never be so open with him again.

"I lied." Punk said, watching Dean's head shoot up with a smile.

"You forgive me?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, they weeks without you killed me man, I had no one to get the latest gossip off of, or tell them about my sex life, which by the way, a few nights ago, wait for it… handcuffs." Punk said.

"You're kidding right? You two are mad." Dean chuckled. "Thank you." Dean smiled, hugging Punk tightly.

Punk circled his arms around his best friend. He could never be mad at Dean forever. People make mistakes, maybe Dean's was a little extreme but he was still his best friend.

Once they broke apart they both sat in silence.

"Well that didn't feel gay at all." Dean laughed.

"It felt good." Punk said… "Don't tell my wife I just said that." Punk laughed.

A few minutes later they were both rolling about in the back garden, jumping on each other's backs, just like they did in the orphanage.

_Flashback…_

"_Just do it." 12 year old Dean spoke._

"_I'll break it." Punk said, standing up on top of the bed._

"_Who gives a shit?" Dean said._

"_I'm blaming you." Punk said._

_They were trying to shut the DVD player over to watch a movie and they couldn't reach it. Since Punk was slightly skinnier and more bendy, Dean made him stand on the bed and take a run and jump at it._

_Punk did, but it resulted in the TV coming loose from the wall and falling down on the ground, smashing._

"_See, I told you." Punk said, pushing Dean._

"_Boys?" A carer said, knocking at the door._

"_Get in." Dean said, pulling Punk in the cupboard and putting his hand over his mouth._

"_Philip! Dean!" The women shouted._

_Punk couldn't help his laughing and both him and Dean tumbled out of the cupboard in a fit of laughter on the floor, looking up at the women._

_The women just sighed looking at their smug little faces._

_After she cleaned the TV up and made sure Punk and Dean got into bed, she walked out the room._

"_Good luck to they boys in the future." She said, rolling her eyes._

_End of Flashback…_

"Punk, what age are you?" AJ said, opening the door and leaning against it, watching Dean and Punk.

"I don't know sweetheart, you tell me." Punk said.

"Well in my opinion, I think you both have the brain of an eight year old." She said.

"Maybe we do." Dean said.

"Maybe you do, and maybe you need to get inside the house." AJ said, walking away.

"Women." Punk and Dean said to each other, shaking their heads.

**REVIEW.**


	18. Chapter 18

"I'm proud of you." AJ smiled, Lily snoring on her lap, Punk sitting beside her.

Punk just gave her a warm smile and kissed her on the cheek, scooping Lily up into his arms, her chin resting on her shoulder, her snoring still loud as can be in his ear.

"I'll put her to bed." Punk smiled, walking out and upstairs.

AJ sank down into the couch in a comfy way, sighing good naturedly. She had a gorgeous home, three beautiful, adorable children and a husband she loved ever so much. Things were perfect.

She watched Punk enter back into the room sitting back down beside her. The television on in the background, just as a noise.

"Look at us." AJ said, leaning her head against his shoulder, "12 years ago we were both broke, living with our friends, living shitty lives." AJ said.

"12 years ago my head was up my ass. But you brung it out." Punk chuckled.

"I'm glad." AJ smiled, "I love you." She said, pecking him on the lips.

"I love you too baby." Punk said, his arm snaking around her, hugging her tightly.

_A few weeks later…_

"You have everything?" AJ said, standing in the Chicago air at Sarah's house door.

"Yes, on you go." Sarah said.

"Thank you, really." AJ smiled, hugging Sarah.

"I told you, it's what I'm here for." Sarah smiled.

AJ and Punk were going away for their two year wedding anniversary, without their children of course. AJ hated to split them all up but she couldn't possibly put all three of them with Sarah. Cayden stayed with Roman and Kaitlyn, while Jay and Lily stayed with Sarah in Chicago, since they both loved Chicago so much.

"Be good." AJ said, hugging Jay and Lily tightly.

"Do you have to go?" Lily pouted.

"Hey, we'll be back before you know it." AJ said, tilting her chin up, but she just shook her head away, being the little madam she was.

AJ finally pulled herself away and ran down the stairs and into the car where Punk was waiting.

"Took your time." Punk said, pulling away.

"Children free." AJ smiled. She needed this break, no doubt about that. She'd been so busy with all three children lately. Jay had been finding difficulties with his maths work and she was up with him at night going through everything. Lily was being… well Lily and Cayden was just getting over a flu. All of that was going on while she had finally got a job downtown at the vet where she started in a few weeks. She was ever so pleased.

_The next day…_

"The last time we went away, you proposed to me." AJ smiled.

"I know, I don't know how I'll be able to top that." Punk said, throwing his bag carelessly in the room, not really caring.

They had rented a holiday home in Mexico for a week. Which meant they didn't need to leave their little house, they had everything they needed.

"Shit, there's a pool and everything." AJ said, opening the patio door and walking out to where the pool was.

Punk just smiled and inched his way towards AJ, pushing her into the pool, in her clothes.

He sniggered to himself, looking at her hair all wet across her face, her face reacting to the freezing pool.

"I…I'm going, to kill you." She shivered.

"Here." Punk said, foolishly putting his hand out to help AJ up when she pulled him in with her. It really was freezing.

"You deserved that." AJ said, splashing him with water.

"Maybe I did." Punk laughed, feeling AJ wrap her legs around his body, her arms circling his neck.

"I believe Mr Brooks, one of the places we have not had sex yet is… a pool." AJ smirked.

"Well, we'll need to test it out then, won't we?" Punk smiled, kissing her roughly.

"Maybe later." AJ said, pulling herself out the pull and ringing her hair out, walking away into the room. Punk just watched her and floated on his back. No offense to his children, he loved them with all his heart, but it was so nice to have some time alone with AJ. He had to make the most of this week.

**REVIEW.**


	19. Chapter 19

"Why are my mom and dad away?" Lily asked, playing with her food at the dinner table with Jay.

"Well since your mom and dad have been married for two years, they're away to celebrate." Sarah said, standing at the sink doing the dishes.

"Why couldn't me, Jay and Cayden go?" Lily asked.

"Well, your mom and dad won't some alone time, time to relax." Sarah said.

"So they can't relax when we're there?" Lily questioned with attitude. She was definitely Punks daughter.

"Not quite. But anyway, eat your dinner. Jay, are you ok? You're awful quiet?" Sarah said.

"I'm fine." Jay smiled to his gran, "I'm just not that hungry." He said.

"Just leave what you don't want." Sarah said.

"I'll eat it." Lily said, moving Jay's plate over to her and eating his food. For the amount she ate she had a tiny figure like AJ. Sarah just laughed.

_With Punk and AJ…_

"This is nice." AJ smiled.

They had decided to go for a walk when they found a small almost tiny restaurant down by the beach.

"Can't say I've ever been here." Punk said, looking around.

"You've never even been to Mexico." AJ chuckled.

"Yeah I have." Punk said.

"When?" AJ questioned.

"Way before I knew about your existence. Me, Dean and Roman came here. Work." Punk said. He never usually talked about the old work, since it never really brought good things to the table, "But hey, you got the job that you wanted." He said, taking a drink of his pepsi.

"I know. Start in a few weeks. I'm so glad I done that course now." AJ smiled.

"I'm glad you done it too. Does this mean you're going to come home smelling like wet dog and cat piss?" Punk said.

"Maybe." AJ laughed.

Punk still got goose bumps every time AJ giggled or smiled. She was so beautiful to him and always would be. How could one be so perfect to him?

_Later that night…_

"Why do you laugh at my jokes? They're horrible?" Punk laughed, walking hand in hand with AJ across the beach.

"Because you're my husband. It's my job." AJ smiled.

"Jeez, I thought I was quite funny." Punk said, twirling AJ around.

"Punk." AJ giggled.

"See, you're laughing and I haven't even made a joke." Punk laughed, facing AJ, his hand firmly around her waist. Her hand sitting on his shoulder. Staring into his eyes.

"So…" Punk said.

"You know I can't dance." AJ whispered.

"I know, you're too clumsy." Punk said, "But that doesn't matter." Punk said, moving, taking AJ with him.

"Punk." AJ giggled as Punk twirled her around again.

"What?" Punk said, moving again. This time AJ just lay her head on his chest.

"You're so sweet." She said, her arms draping over his shoulders.

"Only for you." Punk said.

"I could stay out here forever." AJ said.

"So could I, it's quiet. Peaceful." Punk smiled.

"Cold though." AJ shivered. She only had a little cardigan on that didn't really hold much heat.

"Here." Punk said, taking his jumper off and putting it round AJ's shoulders.

"Thank you." AJ smiled.

"C'mon." Punk said, taking her arm.

"My feet hurt." She frowned.

"You have converse on." Punk said, raising his eyebrows but AJ just smiled at him cutely, he knew what she was hinting to, "Get on." Punk said as AJ jumped on his back.

"I love you." AJ whispered in his ear.

"Yeah yeah." Punk said, walking up from the beach and making his way to their home for the week being.

_With Dean and Paige…_

Paige watched from the gap in the door at Dean saying goodnight to little Dean. She smiled at him carrying on with him but then finally managing to get him to sleep.

"Hey." Dean smiled closing the door.

"Hi." Paige said.

"You ok?" Dean questioned.

"I'm fine." Paige smiled.

"Good." Dean said, going to kiss her on the cheek when she turned and captured his lips with her own. Dean was surprised by her actions but never the less melted into the kiss, walking backwards into the bedroom and tumbling back on the bed.

_With Jay and Lily…_

"What are you doing Lily?" Jay said, his eyes half still asleep as his sister came into his room.

"I had a bad dream." Lily frowned.

"Go back to sleep." Jay huffed.

"Jay." Lily said, on the verge of tears.

Jay looked at her, "Get in." He said, rolling his eyes and moving over in the bed. Lily smiled and climbed into bed beside him, hugging him tightly. She knew the amount of times they fought, they still loved each other.

"It was just a dream." Jay said, cuddling her.

Lily just nodded and fell asleep quickly. Jay knew he would always protect Lily, she was his little sister. He soon fell asleep too.

**REVIEW.**


	20. Chapter 20

Sarah woke up to such a beautiful sight in the spare room where Jay was supposed to be sleeping, by himself. She quickly snapped a photo of both Lily and Jay sleeping against each other and sent it to AJ.

_With AJ and Punk…_

AJ was up making breakfast while Punk was still snoring in the next room. She picked up her phone to receive a message from Sarah, she opened it and her eyes automatically filled up. Her babies.

Punk soon enough woke up, mainly because of the smell of good food. He walked out the room, wrapping his hands around AJ's waist from behind.

"Hi." He smiled, kissing her neck.

"Morning." She said, "Look what your mom sent me this morning." She said, passing her phone to Punk.

"Aw man." Punk said, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Aw… is daddy gonna cry?" AJ teased, pinching Punk.

"No…" Punk said, handing the phone back to her, "I wonder why they're being so nice to each other." Punk laughed.

"Maybe it's because we aren't there." AJ chuckled.

"I doubt it." Punk said.

"Now… is Punk hungry?" She said, like a child, patting his head.

"Punk's very hungry." Punk said, watching AJ smile, "But not for food." He smirked, lifting AJ up over his shoulder.

"Punk." AJ giggled. "Put me down." She laughed, banging her little fists against his back.

_Later that night…_

"What if I fall in?" AJ frowned.

"Get in." Punk said, looking up at her.

They had rented a boat for the night and AJ wasn't too sure about it. But she would have to be as Punk grabbed her waist, picking her up and placing her in the boat.

"Why are you closing your eyes?" Punk asked, laughing at her shutting her eyes tightly.

"Is there sharks? Piranhas, what if I fall in? Is there life jack…"

Punk shut her up by kissing her roughly.

"I don't want to be nasty. But shut up." He laughed, pecking her on the lips.

_Later on…_

They had managed to get a good distance away from the shore and were practically in the middle of the ocean, both lying down and looking up at the sky filled with stars.

"Have you always been this romantic?" AJ asked, looking up at Punk.

"Only since I met you." He smiled.

"What time is it?" He asked.

"Eh…" AJ said, pulling her phone it. "5 minutes past midnight." She said.

Punk looked down at her, "Happy anniversary sweetheart." Punk said, kissing her head.

"Happy anniversary Phil." She smiled, kissing him on the lips deeply.

They spent forever just kissing and hugging, until Punk noticed AJ starting to fall asleep.

He put a blanket over her, tucking her hair behind her ear. Walking over and starting the engine again.

To his surprise AJ stayed asleep throughout the whole way back to the shore. He lifted her up from the boat and began to walk up from the bitch. He wouldn't dare wake her from looking so peaceful.

He struggled to open the door to their house but managed. He walked into the bedroom and lay her down on her side of the bed, crouching down beside her.

"Only god knows why I deserve you." Punk said, "Goodnight April." He spoke, kissing her lips softly.

_With Jay and Lily…_

"Jay." Lily said, knocking on Jay's room door and entering.

"What is it?" Jay asked, sitting up.

"Can you… read me a story? Dad normally does." She said, smiling hopefully.

"It's too late." Jay said, looking at the clock.

"Please." She frowned.

"Fine." Jay said, moving over again for the second night.

Lily smiled at him and passed him the book, snuggling down on the bed.

"Beauty and the beast…" Jay spoke reading the title, rolling his eyes.

_A few minutes later…_

"The end… can you go into…" Jay paused, looking down at Lily sleeping against him for the second night.

"Lily." He said to himself, rolling his eyes. Shutting the lamp off and trying to get to sleep himself.

**REVIEW.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Sorry for the lack of update. I was on holiday all week and didn't have my laptop, but I'm back for the next chapter. Enjoy.**

Once Punk and AJ's vacation came to an end and had finally arrived back to Chicago to pick up Jay and Lily, they headed straight back home to Houston, picking Cayden up on the way to their house.

Lily and Cayden had fell fast asleep in the car, so Punk picked Cayden up and AJ got Lily, Jay of course just walked in.

"I'll put them to bed, you go put your feet up." Punk smiled to AJ.

"Ok, thanks." She said, walking away into the kitchen.

Punk managed up the stairs with Lily on one side of him and Cayden on the other, Jay traipsing behind nearly sleeping himself.

He got Lily into bed, taking her hair bobbles out and putting her pyjamas on. He then got Cayden in his pyjamas and lay him down in his cot, leaving him to peacefully sleep. Finally he went into Jay's room to find him already in bed and snoring. He just chuckled to himself and walked out, looking at all three room doors shut tight.

He did have fun whilst away with AJ, but of course he still missed his children, it was only natural.

He walked downstairs to find AJ sitting on the couch, her neck crooked and her eyes closed, out cold sleeping.

He picked her up.

"I'm getting too old for this AJ." He mumbled, carrying her up the stairs and into their bed room. He pulled back the covers and placed her in as gently as he could, tucking the covers back over her.

"You're a sweetheart." She whispered.

"I swear I've just got bigger muscles." Punk laughed, stripping his shirt off, feeling himself get tired quickly.

"Trying to say I'm heavy." AJ said, speaking still with her eyes closed.

"Of course not, dear." Punk smiled, getting into bed and turning the lamp off.

_The next day…_

"Peannut butter sandwich, no crusts." Punk said, holding a brown sandwich bag up with a sandwich in it.

"That's me." Jay said, taking the sandwich for his lunch and putting it in his backpack for school.

"Plain sandwich with butter." Punk said, making a weird face.

"Me. Bring it over here." Lily ordered to her father who handed her the sandwich.

"Why just butter?" Punk asked.

"Because I put my crisps on it." Lily said, as if Punk should have known that already. She hummed as she put the sandwich in her bag and jumped off the chair.

"I'll see you both when you come home." Punk said, planting a kiss on each childs head as they ran out the door where Dean was standing with his two children, doing the usual morning routine he'd done, taking both his and punks kids to school, while AJ or Punk picked them all up.

AJ had started her new job today, and Cayden was at day care, which meant Punk had all the time in the world. Yet he had no clue what to do.

_Later that day…_

Punk had met up with Dean and Roman later in the day, he'd done all the house work. Changed all the bed sheets, washed them, dried them, put them back on. Done the dishes, ironed, hoovered. He was quite a nice husband and father when he wanted to be.

"You should get her one of those rings… what they called… shit…" Dean said, clicking his finger in thought.

"She already has the two rings she's meant to have, engagement and wedding." Punk said, making a funny face at Dean.

"No no, there's another one… fuck I can't remember what it's called." Dean said, banging the table with his fist in frustration.

"Eternity ring?" Roman perked in.

"Bingo." Dean said, pointing to Roman with a smile.

"A what? Never heard of it." Punk said.

"It's like, a ring…" Dean said, looking at Punk.

"Yeah?" Punk said.

"That symbolises…" Dean said, looking at Punk like he had special needs.

"Ok…"

"That you'll be with her for…" Dean said, was Punk really this stupid.

"For?"

"Eternity!" Dean said, rolling his eyes.

"Ahhh…" Punk smiled.

"Fucking idiot." Dean said, sitting back on his chair.

"Aren't you meant to get your wife that when you're married for like a decade?" Punk laughed.

"Does it even matter." Roman said.

"Another fucking ring." Punk huffed, "Certainly don't come cheap these wives." Punk said, "Speaking of wives and rings… Dean boy…" Punk said, raising his eyebrow to Dean.

"I know I know, I'm getting round to it. I'm nervous ok." He admitted.

"So were we, but just go for it." Roman said.

"It's not as scary as people make it out to be." Punk said just as his phone rang, the caller ID being 'school.'

"How much we betting that Lily is bullshitting she's sick?" Punk said, showing the boys his phone as he answered.

He was right and put the phone down.

"Maybe she's genuinely not well." Roman said.

"Doubt it." Punk laughed, standing up and putting his jacket on, "I'll see you two later, talk about this ring thing." He said, walking out the café.

_Later that night…_

AJ finally got home later that night to a very loud house. Of course, blackhawks game, Punk and Jay were in the living room shouting to the TV, while she suspected and hoped Lily and Cayden were sleeping.

"Hey…" She smiled, walking into the living room.

"Hi." Punk said, not really paying attention.

"Hi mom." Jay said.

"Lily and Cayden sleeping?" AJ said but got no reply, "Ok, well I'm going for a bath." She said.

"Yeah ok." Punk said.

AJ just shook her head and walked up the stairs to see Cayden at the top. AJ could have cried at what he was doing.

"Mommy!" He smiled at her.

"Cayden." She said with a sigh. Cayden sat crossed legged, with a pack of crayons, designing the bottom of the hall wall, "That's bad." AJ said, pointing to the wall and picking him up, putting him back in his bed. She was wondering why Lily was being so quiet so she peaked into her room to see her sleeping. That was odd.

AJ waited until Cayden fell asleep to go downstairs and unplug the TV. Both boys began to scream at their wife and mother.

"What are you doing?!" Jay shouted.

"What the hell AJ?" Punk said.

"What is wrong with Lily and why is she in bed?" AJ asked.

"She's not well." Punk said quickly.

"And Cayden? You didn't decide to check on him, he's designed a lovely new drawing on the hall wall." AJ said, her angry face taking over her features.

"Lily isn't well, so I put her too bed with a cup of hot chocolate. She fell asleep. Cayden was fast asleep, he obviously climbed out his cot. Ok, now put the damn tv back on." Punk said.

"You do it." AJ said, dropping the plug and walking away upstairs for a bath.

Punk quickly put the TV on.

"Great, missed a goal because of her." Jay said, looking up.

"Hey, her has a name. Games finished anyway, and you have school in the morning. Go to sleep." Punk said,

"Ok, goodnight dad." Jay smiled, hugging his father.

**REVIEW.**


	22. Chapter 22

"What? Is it the time of the month or some shit? You're too grumpy." Punk said, walking into the kitchen where AJ stood doing the dishes.

"Don't just assume that because I'm grumpy that that's the reason. I come home, 10 o'clock at night, Lily isn't well, Cayden is colouring in the walls upstairs and you're down here, watching hockey. The dishes haven't been done, what have you done all day?" AJ said.

"I spent the full fucking morning tidying up, so there's like three dishes not done, what's the big deal. I put Lily to bed, because she isn't well, genuinely. And Cayden, it's not my fault he climbed out of his cot. Stop being so fucking grumpy." Punk said.

"Just piss off Punk." AJ said, turning around.

"Excuse me?" Punk said.

"Leave the kitchen." She mumbled, finishing the rest of the dishes.

Punk just rolled his eyes and walked away, slamming the kitchen door on his way out. AJ listened to him walk upstairs before she dried her hands and buried them into her face, crying silently.

_During the night…_

AJ hadn't went to sleep yet and was in the kitchen still, sitting at the table, with her coffee that had went cold now. She looked over as Punk walked in the door. He pulled out a chair and sat down.

"Do you want to tell me what's wrong?" Punk said, looking at her.

AJ just sighed, "I got fired today." She said.

Punk just looked at her with sympathy.

"You do realise, you could have just told me, instead of taking it out on me." Punk said.

"I know, I'm sorry. I just, I feel like such a failure. First day, and they fire me." AJ said.

"You'll find something else. Don't worry." Punk said, holding her hand.

"Have you looked at the bills lately? They're going up, I have no money. We're already in enough debt as it is." AJ sighed.

"You don't need to worry about the bills, ok. That's for me to sort out." Punk said, "Go to bed, I'll be up in a minute." He said, kissing her head.

AJ just nodded and walked out the kitchen and upstairs. Punk looked over at the stacked up letters from notices of loans and debts they had to pay back. Not including the electricity and mortgage bills. There were a lot of letters.

_The next day…_

Punk had gone to work, whilst AJ stayed at home with Lily who was genuinely not well and Cayden, while Jay still went off to school. She figured that she shouldn't let the job situation get her down and while Lily lay on the couch, watching some Disney movies, being very quiet. AJ played with Cayden out the back garden. Running around and playing tig with him.

Lily weakly got up from the couch, hearing the door go. She unlocked the door and opened it, looking at the man, holding a briefcase, wearing a very posh suit.

"Yes?" Lily croacked.

"Is your father here?" The man said.

"No, what's a posh little man like you wanting with him?" Lily said, she didn't need this.

"Just like him… a smug little…"

"Can I help you?" AJ said, coming to the door with Cayden in her arms.

"April is it?" The man said.

"Yes." She said.

"Could I come in for a minute?" He asked.

"Yeah, just go through to the kitchen, I'll be through in a minute." AJ said, shutting the door behind the man, going in and putting Lily and Cayden in the living room to watch a movie.

She walked into the kitchen and sat down with the man.

"My name is Mr Parks, I'm from the direct debit company that you and your husband have taken a continuous amount of loans from in the past years you have had your house. I see, you've seen our letters." Mr Parks said, looking at the tall stack of letters on the kitchen counter.

"Can you wait until my husband comes home? He usually deals with this stuff." AJ said.

"You do realise that if you don't owe us back the money you loaned, we'll increase the price each day, by fifty dollars." Mr Parks said.

"Why would you do that?" AJ said, shaking her head.

"Mrs Brooks, you owe us a great amount of money, I don't mean a few dollars, I mean a lot of money. Also, I can't remember the last time your husband paid the electricity bill, or the home mortgage. This isn't something you can't just stop paying for." Mr Parks said.

"Look, it's been tough. I've just lost my job, Phil doesn't have such a good one. We, we're struggling." AJ said.

"Well then move to a smaller house." Mr Parks said, standing up and walking out the kitchen, "I'll be in touch. Make sure to tell Phil I stopped by." He said, closing the door.

_Later that night…_

Punk walked in to a very cold house. He walked into the living room to find, hardly anything in it.

"A-AJ?" He called.

"In here." She said from the kitchen.

Punk walked through the cold hall and into the kitchen.

"Jesus AJ, where is everything?" Punk said.

"I sold it." She said.

"Why? And why is it so damn freezing?" Punk said, rubbing his arms for a heat.

"Because I turned the hot water off, along with the heating." AJ said.

"Why?" Punk said, was she going insane.

"Because we need to save money. We owe thousands of dollars to the direct debit. A man came round today, telling me that for every day now, until we pay it all back, they're going to charge on another fifty dollars." AJ said.

"Oh god, this is bad… this is really really bad." Punk said, pacing.

"Why? I got enough money to pay them back, it's ok." AJ smiled.

"AJ, I can't remember the last time I paid all that stuff, we owe thousands upon thousands. I… I've not being paying anything…" Punk said.

"Why not?" AJ said.

"Because, the wedding, that wiped my pockets clean, the honey moon, the three kids that we have, all that don't come cheap you know." Punk said, "Doesn't help with a shitty job either."

"How are we going to afford another baby then?"

Punks head shot up, "What?"

"Punk, I think I'm pregnant." AJ said, in almost a sigh.

"AJ… you can't be pregnant. You can't be." Punk said, there was no way they could afford another child.

"I don't know for definite. I've just not been feeling good the past few mornings. Plus, I've went off a few foods." AJ said.

"You do realise, we can't have this baby." Punk said.

"Well, what else are we going to do? I can't get rid of it." AJ said, but Punk just looked at her. Looked at her in a way, AJ didn't like it.

"No… Punk no." AJ said.

"Pregnant or not, there is no baby." Punk said, walking out the kitchen. This wasn't helping him in any way, he was seriously stressed.

**Money issues. Pregnancy issues. Bad times. REVIEW.**


	23. Chapter 23

"Please don't tell me you're thinking what I think you're thinking." AJ said, following Punk into the living room.

"I'm going out to get a test." Punk said, walking out the house.

He came back 20 minutes later and went straight upstairs to where AJ was already in the bathroom, sitting on the edge of the bath.

He threw the bag at her and closed the door over.

AJ just sighed and removed the packaging. Doing what she had to do.

"You can come in." She said, watching Punk walk into the bathroom and sat down on the toilet pan, facing AJ who sat on the bath.

"How long?" Punk said.

"Five minutes." AJ said.

"How could we have been so stupid. I thought you were on birth control." Punk said.

"Yeah well these things happen Punk." AJ snapped at him.

The two sat in silence for the remaining minutes, when AJ stood up and looked at the test.

"Well?" Punk said.

"I'm not pregnant. Congratulations." AJ said, taking the stick with her and walking out the bathroom and downstairs.

As horrible as Punk sounded, he was glad.

He ran downstairs after her and into the kitchen where she was putting the test in the bin and her shoes on.

"Where are you going?" Punk asked.

"As far as possible from you." AJ said, doing her laces.

"What?" Punk said.

"Just because we have some money problems right now, doesn't mean you tell me if I'm pregnant we get rid of it." AJ said.

"If we had another baby right now AJ, it'd make things ten times worse, take your head out your ass. I have thousands and thousands of money to pay off. I don't need another kid to look after." Punk spat.

"Is that all it is. Just a kid. Just a stupid little kid. Is that what Lily is, Cayden… how about Jay? Are they just your kids?"

"Yeah, and kids cost AJ. I can hardly afford the three we have, never mind another one." Punk said.

"Is one kid dead not enough for you?" AJ said, her eyes hazing over, watching Punk take a gulp loudly, "That got you didn't it." AJ chuckled coldy, "Don't wait up for me." She said, pushing past him and walking out the house.

Punk walked after her but she just slammed the door behind her.

Punk turned around and saw Jay and Lily sitting on the stairs, both staring at him. Jay scowling at him. Lily folding her arms.

"What?!" Punk shouted at them.

"Kids." Jay said, looking Punk in the eye. "C'mon Lily." He said, helping Lily up the stairs. Still looking down at his father. Punk couldn't believe how much Jay was like him at that exact moment. It almost scared him.

"Jay…"

"Don't." Jay said shaking his head, "Just don't."

_The next morning…_

AJ had checked into a hotel for the night. She tossed and turned in bed the full night. Not getting any sleep.

Punk sat on the couch in their empty living room the full night. Wishing he never said all the things he had the night before. He stood up and stretched, watching a figure walk by the hall and into the kitchen, he walked in and found Jay putting his school jottors in his bag

"Lily isn't well. Sorry, your kid isn't well. Cayden is sleeping…" Jay said, about to walk out the house when Punk held his arm to stay.

"That attitude, isn't going to get you anywhere in life. Sucks to be you, your just like me…"

"I'm nothing like you." Jay said, shaking his father's hand away and walking out the kitchen and out the front door.

Punk just sighed. What was getting into him. He watched Lily walk into the kitchen. Great, another one to make him feel bad.

He was surprised as Lily wrapped her arms around his body tightly. He crouched down to get a better hug. Burrying his head into her small shoulder. Crying silently.

Lily just stayed, hugging her clearly confused and stressed father.

"Thank you." Punk whispered to her.

Lily didn't say anything.

_Later that night…_

Jay came in from school and straight to his room. Lily spent the day trying to make her father less stressed but finally, she went up to bed, and Cayden was sleeping now.

Punk stood up straight away as soon as AJ walked in the door.

"AJ…" Punk said, facing AJ.

"What?" Punk said, inches away from Punk.

"I'm sorry." Punk said.

"That's nice." AJ said, walking into the kitchen.

"Isn't this the part where we… make up… pretend it never happened." Punk said, following her.

"Pretend it never happened." AJ laughed, "Let's pretend everything we ever done never happened. All the shit we've been through… your father getting people to rape me, throw me up walls. Cut my neck open, ever since I met you… everything has been a struggle. And now this, we are going to end up homeless, you realise that." AJ said.

"You know through all of that, I still loved you, I still love you, I always will." Punk said.

"Those are just words." AJ said.

"Have you ever maybe stopped, wondered that maybe, just maybe… you're the problem, I mean, it wasn't the first time you were raped was it, wasn't the first time you got stranded with someone's kid, there's a pattern here April." Punk said.

"Oh it's funny how alike you are to him, you're father… oh, there it is…" AJ said, looking at Punk glaring at her, backing her up against the wall.

"Say that again." Punk said.

"You're just like him…" AJ spat, watching Punk raise his fist, she covered her head.

Punk looked at AJ and punched the wall beside her.

"You wouldn't dare lay a finger on me. You don't have the guts." She said, pressing her head against his.

"That's because your my wife." Punk spat back to her.

"Just a word Punk… wife, is just a word." AJ said, walking to the bin and putting her foot on the part to open the top up. She looked in it and picked the pregnancy test up.

"Happy valentines day… honey." AJ said, handing him the test she done the day before but never showed him.

Punk looked at the two blue lines.

**So, I'm basing this on a few different plots. One of them being a rough relationship. Don't worry, it won't get too rockety. But still, tune in for the next chapter. REVIEW.**


	24. Chapter 24

"Why did you lie to me?" Punk said, following her into the living room.

"Because I got scared… I got scared you might make me give it up, kill it. But now, I know… I know you can't make me do anything." AJ said.

"I'm not asking you to do it because I deliberately don't want a child April. I'm asking you because, when we have no house, I'm going to have to fend for five people. I don't even have enough for myself, or the both of us." Punk said.

"Tell me you don't want this child, tell me the truth… remember that? We used to live by it… no one forgets the truth Phil, they just get better at lying…" AJ said.

"Maybe if we had money…"

"Ugh enough with the god damn money story. I don't give a fuck about money, do you want this child or not? Say we had this beautiful house, we had no bills to pay, would you still want this baby?" AJ said.

"You really think I don't want it because I don't want another baby, really? Is that how low you think of me?"

"I…"

"I'm scared that there is so many of you, I'm going to let every one of you down. Jay already hates me, he can't even look at me, you… you probably could rip my eyes out right now… If we have this baby, it's going to be another person who'll look up to me, and blame me for everything that goes wrong." Punk said.

"They'll only blame you, if its your fault." AJ spat.

"Exactly, and this is my fault. I'm the reason we have an empty, freezing house. I'm the one who hasn't been paying the bills. Not you, not our children. Me. You all have every right to walk out and leave me." Punk said.

"So, you want me to kill… my third child…"

"Third?" Punk said.

"Oh, you forgot I was pregnant at 16 didn't you. I have that baby, I have James and now you want me to get rid of this one." AJ said.

"It's not a matter of want, it's a matter of what's best." Punk said.

"Some women in the world, they can't have children." AJ said.

"What?" Punk said, confused.

"They can't have children, they'd die to be me right now… pregnant. And here I am, going to get a tablet to flush it down the toilet." AJ said.

"I really think we should sit down, and talk about this, plan it out. Where's the girl I took out for our anniversary a few days ago? The girl who'd fall asleep against me?" Punk said.

"Wether you like it or not Phil… this baby, our baby… in nine months, it will be here." AJ said.

"In nine months, for all I know, we could be living in cars and streets. You really want to bring a baby into that kind of world." Punk said.

"It'll have its father to protect it, won't it?" AJ said.

"Mom…" Jay said, walking into the living room.

"Go to your room." Punk said, but Jay just ignored him.

"How do you expect me to want another baby, when he can't stand the living sight of me?" Punk said, turning his attention back to AJ.

"I brought Jay up alone… you know I did." AJ said.

"Mom…" Jay said.

"I helped you, I done everything I could to protect the both of you, you ungrateful bitch!" Punk screamed, as Jay covered his ears.

"Jay, your father isn't well. Go to bed." AJ said.

"No… No, I'm fine… it's you, since I met you… my life has became a fail. Hell, I'd still be working for my Paul if I hadn't met poor, pathetic little TJ…" Punk said as AJ slapped him across the face.

"Mom, stop it…" Jay said, watching on.

"So, is this where we start fighting for who gets the kids? The house? The car? Might aswell, seems like it's going to happen. I tell you what April, how about I just leave you with everything, be the generous husband and father I am, leave you to be the shell of a women, that you are…" Punk spat, watching AJ burst into a fit of tears, sitting down on the couch.

Punk had forgot that Jay was still standing there. He looked at him, "I'm… I'm going to stay with Dean…" Jay stumbled backwards, running out the door and up the street to Dean and Paige's house.

"April…" Punk sighed, sitting down beside her, wrapping his arm around her shoulder.

"Look what his is doing to us… money… this baby…" AJ cried, leaning her head on his shoulder.

"Everything will work out April, don't cry." Punk said, kissing her head.

_The next morning…_

Punk woke up with AJ in his arms on the couch, he saw he had 20 missed calls from both Dean and Paige. He sat up, looking around the house.

He then looked at AJ, sleeping peacefully, his eyes travelled down to her small stomach, that wouldn't be so small in a few months. He rubbed his hands over his head and stood up.

_Later that night…_

"Dean is just off the phone, Jay… Jay says he doesn't want to come home." Punk sighed throwing his phone down on the kitchen table.

"I don't blame him." AJ sighed.

"I think we should talk about everything…" Punks said, sitting down around the table with her.

"I… I've came up with a temporarily plan." AJ said, "If… if we sell the house, we get money, not only that, but we clear the mortgage and bills away. Then all we need to sort out is the loans." AJ said.

"But AJ, the loans are…"

"I know… I don't know how much we'll get for this house, but it's a nice house, it will sell quickly. If, if we either move in with your mom or my dad, we can think about how we're going to get more money. I look for jobs, even if it's not a lot of money, I'll do it. My dad will help us out, your mom can lend us a hand… we can get through this Phil…" AJ said, taking a hold of Punks hand.

"And the baby?" Punk added.

"The baby… will be born." AJ said, looking at Punk in the eye.

"Ok." Punk nodded.

"We'll put the house up for sale tomorrow. The sooner, the better." Punk said.

"Good, I'm going for a lie down." AJ said.

"I'm going to sort things out with my son." Punk huffed.

"Hey, he loves you. I'm eh… I'm sorry about all the things I said, I guess, we're just going through a hard time." AJ said.

"I'm sorry too." Punk said, kissing her slowly.

_Later with Punk and Jay…_

"Why did mom hit you?" Jay asked. After finally budging and going a walk with his father in the cold dark night.

"You know, when two people love each other Jay, like me and your mom, sometimes the slightest little thing can cause a massive fight. But me and mom are cool now ok… we're just, things are tough right now, and I need you, to look after Lily and Cayden, and mom." Punk said.

"Is she having another baby?" Jay asked.

"Yeah son, she is." Punk said.

"Will it die, like James died… mom was really upset the last time." Jay frowned.

"No, no of course it won't. Cause me and you, we're going to make sure mom gets her rest, and she gets good food." Punk said.

"But what if we can't…" Jay said.

"Hey, look at me.." Punk said, crouching down, "We will. Everything is going to be ok, I promise you." Punk said.

"Pinky promise?" Jay said, wiggling his pinky finger in front of Punk.

"Pinky promise." Punk smiled, latching on to Jay's finger with his own.

**REVIEW.**


	25. Chapter 25

_The next day…_

Punk watched from the window as the man hammered in the 'for sale' sign into their front garden. AJ had phoned her dad since there was more room at his house than Punks mom. He was happy to have them stay. AJ had already began packing.

"Here, you lie down… I'll finish this." Punk said, noticing AJ yawn.

"Thank you." She said, kissing his cheek and laying on top of the bed, not getting into the covers, but just resting her eyes for some piece and quiet.

"Jay said you're having a baby!" Lily shouted, running into her parents room and jumping on the bed, obviously she was feeling better.

"Lily." Punk said, in a 'stop it' tone of voice.

"What?" Lily said, shrugging her shoulders, "It better be a girl. I aint putting up with three boys." She protested.

"Have you finished packing your things?" AJ asked.

"Nope. Jay's doing it for me." Lily said.

"Why is Jay doing…"

"Ok, well you go watch some TV then." Punk butted in.

"Ok." Lily said, skipping out the room.

"Why is Jay doing everything for Lily?" AJ asked.

"I just, asked for his help yesterday, that's all." Punk said.

"Ok… just, remember he's only 11." AJ said to Punk.

"I know." Punk said, "Now go to sleep." He said.

_A few days later…_

As AJ suspected, their house sold in a flash, being the nice and big house it was. They were all ready to leave, the kids, all three of them were strapped into the backseat of the car. All their bags and luggage were in the boot of the car, whilst the boxes were getting delivered to AJ's father's house by truck.

AJ walked in on Punk sitting on the couch, looking around the house.

"I'm going to miss this place." Punk said.

"So am I, as crazy as it sounds." She said, sitting down beside him.

"We had some good times here." Punk said.

"Yeah… and some bad." AJ added.

"C'mon, lets go." Punk said, standing up. Placing down the house key on the stairs, walking out the house and into the car.

_The next day…_

After hours and hours of travelling, they finally arrived at AJ's fathers house in New Jersey. It wasn't until a while when AJ noticed her brother and sister were home.

"Erica and Robert are here." AJ sighed.

"Who's that?" Punk asked, taking Cayden out his car seat.

"My older brother and sister." AJ rolled her eyes.

"Shouldn't you be happy?" Punk chuckled.

"Wait til you meet them." AJ said, helping Jay and Lily out of the car.

_Later that night…_

"I didn't know you two were going to be here." AJ said, sitting on the couch with Punk. All three kids were thankfully sleeping upstairs.

"Nice to see you too little sister." Robert said.

"I see you've finally decided to put some make up on." Erica said.

"Jeez." Punk mumbled, "That stung." He whispered to AJ.

"Yeah, well I'm not 16 anymore Erica." AJ said.

"This is good. All of us together." Bryan smiled.

"He doesn't say much." Robert said, looking at Punk.

"You don't want me to say anything." Punk laughed but Robert just stayed with a straight face.

"Is that a threat?" He questioned.

"No." Punk chuckled.

"April… where did you meet, your husband?" Erica asked.

"In Chicago." AJ said.

"Where abouts?" Erica asked.

"I don't know Erica, it was more than 11 years ago… I'm tired, can you just…"

"Fine, I'll shut up." Erica said.

"So, how come we never hear about you? Or your children, all three of them." Robert said.

"We just like to keep ourself to ourself. My children aren't your business." AJ said to her older brother.

"Who are they're godparents?" Erica asked.

"Jay's are Dean and Kaitlyn. Lily's are Roman and Paige, and Cayden's are Phil's mom and our dad." AJ said.

"Dean, Kaitlyn? Who are all these people?" Robert asked.

"They're our friends. Listen, dad if I knew coming here was to be under a questionnaire I wouldn't have came. We'll just pack up and go to Punks moms." AJ said.

"No AJ. I don't want you to leave. Erica and Robert are leaving soon. I'd like to spend some time with my grandparents." Bryan said.

"Ok, well I'm going to bed." AJ said, tapping Punk to tag along with her.

"I think I'll stay here." Punk said, looking over at Robert.

"Ok, don't start anything." AJ pointed to Punk.

"I won't. I love you." Punk said, kissing AJ.

"Love you too." AJ smiled, walking out the room and upstairs for a much needed sleep.

"So… fancy telling me a bit about yourself?" Robert said to Punk.

"Yeah, why not…" Punk said.

_Later that night…_

"She's married to a damn orphan boy. How did you let this happen?" Robert said to Bryan in the kitchen with Erica by his side.

"Listen here, Phil is a good man. He protects April and their children. I truly believe they are meant for each other." Bryan said.

"Cut the crap dad. AJ is too stupid to realise when a man is using her." Erica said.

"Erica, they have been dating for 11 years. Married for 2. I don't think he's using her." Bryan said.

Punk stood outside the kitchen door and chuckled to himself. Ahh this was funny. He sniggered walking away and got upstairs and into bed with AJ who was awake.

"No wonder you left them." Punk laughed.

"Phil…" AJ said, looking up to Punk.

"Yeah?" Punk said, looking down at AJ.

"We… we can't have this baby." She gulped, looking up at Punk.

"What?" Punk said.

"I… I can't go through another pregnancy under my dads roof, and say we end up on the streets or in motels, I… I can't be pregnant." AJ sighed, her eyes glassing over with a pool of emotion.

Punk just looked at her and hugged her tightly, "Whatever you think is best." He said.

"This is best. I'm so sorry." AJ said, blinking and crying loudly.

"Shh, you have nothing to be sorry for. You're going to be alright." Punk said, kissing her lips softly, his hand laying on her stomach, "Are you sure?" Punk said. The thought of being a father again did excite him, but he had so much more worried feelings than excited and that was never good.

"It's for the best." AJ said, placing her hand on top of his which still lay on her stomach, "I wouldn't do it otherwise." She said, kissing him softly, her tears still flowing down her eyes.

"I love you." Punk said, kissing her neck intimately.

"I… oh… I love you… so much." AJ said, raking her nails down his back.

Little did they know, AJ's sister stood outside the door, her hand covering her mouth in shock.

**REVIEW.**


	26. Chapter 26

_The next morning…_

Punk had got up early and took all three children out a work, to let AJ have some time to herself with her family.

AJ got up and stuck some clothes on. She and Punk hadn't been so intimate like last night in a long time. She brushed her messy hair, sitting at the dressing table in her old room, looking at herself in the mirror.

She looked terrible. She was chalk white, her eyes had massive bags under them and she noticed how much weight she had lost. She stood up and walked downstairs to see Erica sitting at the table with a cup of tea waiting for her.

"Thanks." AJ said, picking up the cup and going to walk away when Erica spoke up.

"Sit down April." She said.

AJ just looked at her in confusion, but never the less, she sat down, taking a sip of the tea along the way.

"Is there something, you want to tell me?" Erica asked.

"No, why?" AJ said.

"I over heard you and Phil talking last night April." Erica said as AJ just swallowed loudly.

Erica took her younger sisters hand, "Don't." She said.

"I have to Erica, we have no money, we hardly have enough to look after the three children we have. I… I'm so tired and exhausted, I just want everything to get better." She sighed.

"Trust me, it won't get any better if you get rid of it. Think about it, you could get back on your feet and then what will happen? You'll spend the rest of your life, resenting yourself for what you done. Please April." Erica said.

"I, we're not having it." AJ said, standing up and walking away when Erica shouted something.

"I won't be here for you like last time April." Erica said, "Remember, I was the only one who helped you."

AJ just stayed her back facing Erica, standing still. "I have Phil." She said, walking upstairs.

Erica just rubbed her hands over her face in stress.

AJ noticed she had a missed call from Paige when she went back upstairs, she also noticed a picture message with her.

_11 years, he finally done it._

_Paige x_

The text read, along with the picture of Paige's finger with a ring on it.

_I'm happy for you Paige. Congratulations._

_AJ x_

AJ sent back, throwing her phone on the bed and lying down on the bed.

_Later that night…_

"She what?!" Bryan said to Erica.

"Shh, I'm not even meant to know. What are we going to do?" She asked. She had just told her father about AJ being pregnant and what her thoughts were on doing with the baby.

"She will not… I, I can't believe this Erica. Why would she want to do such a thing?" Bryan said.

"I don't know, maybe someone… is pressuring her into it." Erica said.

"I'll kill him… I'll kill him…" Bryan said, barging into the living room where AJ sat with Punk.

"I'm ashamed of you." Bryan said to AJ with pity.

"What?" Punk said.

"You aswell." Bryan said, pointing to Punk.

"Dad, what are you talking about?" AJ said, just then she noticed Erica walk in.

"You know fine well. I will not allow it April." Bryan said.

"Yeah well guess what dad, I'm old enough to make my own decisions." AJ said.

"Yeah and this one would be the most stupidest decision ever!" Bryan shouted.

"Bryan, look we're in a bad place… we don't want to bring a baby into it." Punk said.

"Well maybe you should learn how to pull away boy, instead of dumping her with another baby." Bryan said.

"Baby?" Robert said, arriving in the living room.

"Great." AJ said, sitting down and putting her hands in her head.

"AJ is pregnant Robert." Bryan said, "But she's getting rid of it."

"She's what?" Robert said, "Is this you?" Robert said, pointing to Punk.

"Do you know what, it's none of your business what we do and don't do. So stay out of it." Punk said.

"Maybe if you had paid your damn bills, you wouldn't be living here in the first place." Robert said.

"Yeah? Where's your family then? Your wife? Any kids? I don't see them. I have not only your sister to look after, but our three kids, one who is still only a baby himself. So don't make it out as if it's so easy." Punk said.

From then on, they all started bickering with AJ just sitting on the couch.

"Shut up!" AJ screamed standing up.

"Phil is right, it's none of your business what we do in our personal life. If you have a problem, we can leave right now." AJ said.

"Go pack your bags then." Robert said.

AJ looked at her father, hoping he'd disagree with Robert, but he just looked at the floor.

"Fine." AJ said, walking out with Punk behind her.

_A few days later…_

Punk and AJ had checked into a motel. AJ was constantly sleeping.

Punk had took all three kids out to meet Dean in a play centre. Letting their kids run about while Punk and Dean chatted.

Dean had known about Punks loans a debts a long time, probably before AJ knew, so he knew how stressful it was. But he had an idea.

_Later that night…_

"Paige…" Dean said, walking into their kitchen were Paige stood doing the dishes.

"Yeah?" Paige smiled.

"What would you say if I said… we could postpone the wedding for a while." Dean said.

"Why?" Paige asked.

"I eh… I need to help out Punk, I need to give him all the money we have, all the money we've been saving." Dean said.

**REVIEW.**


	27. Chapter 27

"What… Why?" Paige said, drying her hands with the dish towel.

"Punk… well Punk and AJ, they're living in a motel Paige, they've sold their house and they still have loans and debts to pay off. I can't let them go on when they both helped me the best they could when I went down that hill I went." Dean said.

"But Dean… we've saved since you told me you wanted to marry me 10 years ago." Paige said.

"I know… and Punk, in his own time, will pay it all back the best he can. Please Paige, he's my bestfriend." Dean said.

Paige just sighed and looked at Dean, "Ok, but you owe me. Punk owes us." Paige said as Dean smiled.

_The next morning…_

"You alright?" Punk asked AJ, standing beside her holding her hair back as she threw up in the motels toilet.

"I'm fine…" AJ said, leaning her head against the toilet pan, "We're doing it today." She said.

Punk just nodded and walked out the toilet, booking a carer to come watch the kids, and booking an appointment for the doctors for AJ.

_Later that day…_

"April Brooks." The doctor shouted from outside his ring.

"Oh god." AJ said to herself, standing up.

"Do you want me to come in?" Punk asked.

AJ nodded and took Punks hand walking into the doctors room.

_Half an hour later…_

Punk sat in the car outside the doctors, AJ in his arms shaking as she cried loudly.

"Shh…" Punk said, comforting her with all he could.

AJ just clawed at Punk, her cries almost turning into a scream.

"You're going to be alright AJ, I'm here… I got you." He said, doing all he could to make her feel completely safe.

AJ couldn't think, she couldn't hear, she could hardly even feel. All she knew, was that what she had just done, she wouldn't forgive herself for the rest of her life.

_Later that night…_

"Is mom alright dad?" Lily asked her father, sitting beside him on her bed as he read her a story. Her and Jay shared a bed, Jay had already fell asleep, and Cayden was sleeping in his travel cot, as well as AJ in the next room.

"Mom's just not feeling well." Punk said.

"Is the baby not well either?" Lily asked as Punk just closed his eyes.

"Lily… there is no baby sweetheart, me and mom… we just got mixed up, it was just a false alarm." Punk said.

"Aw, but I wanted a little sister." Lily frowned.

"I'm sorry sweetheart." Punk said, kissing her head and tucking her into bed.

_A few days later…_

AJ remained in bed for the few days after that horrible horrible day. The only person she really spoke to, was Punk.

Punk walked in later one night and noticed AJ fast asleep. He crouched down beside her bedside but then stood back up when he noticed a red liquid covering the sheets.

He slowly pulled the covers away, and instantly pulled them back over her. He tapped her slightly and she woke with a jump.

"Your eh…" Punk coughed his emotion away, "You'll need to go to the toilet." Punk said.

AJ took the covers away from her and ran away into the toilet, shutting the door tight. Punk just stared at the white, turned red sheets. He pulled them back over and walked out the room.

_The next day…_

Dean had phoned Punk to ask him to meet him again. Punk was confused as to what it was but he needed some fresh air anyway, he couldn't be stuck in that motel room any longer.

"Hey." Punk said, hugging Dean as he got in the café they agreed to meet at.

"Hi." Dean smiled, sitting down at a table. Punk noticed the bag at the side of him straight away.

"What's in the bag?" Punk asked.

"Look, I know… I know you don't want any pity, or any help. But I'm going to give you this bag, and I'm not taking it back. There's a note inside it that will explain everything. Don't open it until your in your car." Dean said, "See ya man." He said, passing him the heavy bag and walking out the café.

Punk just sat in confusion but never the less, got up and walked out to his car, sitting the bag on his lap and opening it up. He nearly passed out on the spot. All he so was stacks and stacks of dollars, as well as a note sitting on top of it all.

_There's more than enough to get you out the danger. Use it. Don't tell me you can't take it. You helped me when I was at my lowest, this is me returning the favour. Go get your house back man. I love you._

_Dean._

**REVIEW. REVIEW. REVIEW.**


	28. Chapter 28

Punk stared at the money in the bag for a few more minutes. Dean was right, there really was enough to get him back on his feet, but he felt too guilty to take it. He lent his head on the steering wall and sighed. Things were getting too much. Maybe he'd just have to use it. Maybe, it was his only choice.

_Later that night…_

"I eh… I met up with Dean today." Punk said, walking into the room where AJ was making the bed.

"Is he ok?" AJ asked.

"Yeah, he's fine." Punk said. "Listen AJ, I think I…" Punk paused when he noticed AJ double over, holding her stomach, "Are you ok?" He asked.

"My stomach hurts." She winced.

"Is it meant to?" Punk said.

"Not… not like this…" AJ said, moaning.

"Do you want me to take you to the hospital?" Punk asked as AJ just nodded. She was in too much pain to say no.

Punk quickly phoned round a carer for the kids and helped AJ into the car. Driving to the hospital as fast as he could.

As soon as they got into the hospital, they took AJ straight from him and into another room. He was told to wait in the waiting room until he could go in and see what was wrong. He sat down, his legs shaking as well as his hands. He watched as a women came in, obviously going into labour. He just dropped his eyes to the floor.

He watched as a doctor approached him.

"Is she ok?" Punk asked, standing up.

"She's fine. No need to worry. Do you… by chance happen to know how far along April was?" The doctor said.

"A few weeks. I'm not sure." Punk said.

"Nearly two months Mr Brooks." The doctor said.

"Is that bad? What do you mean?" Punk asked.

"Well, it's going to be a little more difficult for April to handle, plus, she will tend to get some crampy pains, headaches, things that she'll need you there for." The doctor said, "If you don't mind me asking, I see in Aprils records she's had four children." The doctor said.

"4?" Punk said.

"Yes, three boys and one girls. I presumed they were yours." The doctor said.

"They are. Well… 4?" Punk said.

"Yes, come here." The doctor said, leading Punk into a computer room as he brought up AJ's files.

"Here we are… Jay Phil Brooks, Lily Sarah Brooks… James Brooks and Cayden Brooks." The doctor said.

"James is eh… he's not alive." Punk said to the doctor.

"Oh I'm terribly sorry." The doctor said, feeling so foolish and terrible.

"It's fine." Punk said.

"So… why? Why now? After having three kids? Why do you have an abortion now?" The doctor asked Punk.

"We're just struggling with some things, money problems. We both didn't think it was right to bring a baby into it." Punk said.

"I'm not saying it's acceptable, but I understand where you're coming from. You do know there are orphanages and adoption agencies." The doctor said.

"I'd rather just not have the baby." Punk said.

"Fair enough. You can go see April, she's just across in the other room." The doctor smiled.

Punk nodded and walked away and into the room where AJ was, lying up on the bed.

"You alright?" Punk asked.

"My stomach hurts." AJ sighed, looking up at Punk.

"It will for a bit, but I'm here if you need me. I'm going to go home, run you a bath, I'm going to get you ice cream and a hot water bottle, and I'm going to cuddle you until you fall asleep." Punk said, tucking her hair behind her ear.

"Thank you." AJ smiled.

"You stay here. I'm going to phone Dean to see if he'll look after the kids for a few days." Punk said, kissing her head and walking out the room.

_Later that night…_

Dean had agreed and picked up all three children of Punks, taking them all home. All children weren't that fussed since they always loved staying at Deans and Paige's.

As Punk promised, he got AJ in the bath, got her some ice cream and a water bottle, and was lying in the motels bed, watching one of AJ's favourite movie, the bodyguard.

"How's your stomach?" Punk asked her.

"It's ok." AJ said to him, "Thank you." She smiled, kissing his cheek.

"It's what I'm here for." Punk said, "Anyway, I was going to tell you something, hopefully you'll be pleased." Punk said.

"What?" AJ asked.

"Well… you know how I met up with Dean today…" Punk said, getting off the bed and getting the bag from under the bed.

"Yeah?" AJ said.

"He gave me this." Punk said, emptying the bag on the bed.

AJ dropped her spoon for her ice cream and stared at what was only thousands and thousands of dollars.

"Holy…"

"I know, I was like that too, but he told me he wasn't taking it back, he wants us to use it to get the loans cleared off and our house back." Punk said.

"But… this is… where did he…"

"He's been saving up since he met Paige…" Punk said.

"Are we going to… take it?" AJ asked.

"Well, it's the only choice we have." Punk said.

AJ just smiled and hugged Punk tightly, "Go get our house back." AJ whispered, kissing his neck up to his lips softly.

**If you read this story, please REVIEW on the chapters. I love hearing what you think. Please REVIEW.**


	29. Chapter 29

As soon as Punk got AJ's go ahead, he left in a dash to make some phone calls and visits to different banks and insurance offices.

He finally came back to the motel. Debt free, loan free and homeless free.

"I got the house back." Punk said as AJ jumped off the bed and jumped on him, hugging him tightly, "We don't need to worry anymore AJ… it's over. It's all over." Punk whispered, burying his head into her shoulder.

AJ just shut her eyes as she embraced Punk tightly. The two had gone through a rough, very rough month or two, now… maybe they could sort things out better.

_A few weeks later…_

"How are you doing?" Punk asked, getting into bed with AJ, back in their home, with their three children sleeping peacefully in their own rooms.

"What do you mean?" AJ said.

"You know what I mean." Punk said.

"No… I don't." AJ said.

"Is it… gone?" Punk asked.

"Oh… yeah, it's gone." AJ said, "I should have never done it… I mean, look now where we're at, we have things back in order.."

"Stop it. I won't have you blame yourself for the rest of your life. We done it for the best, we were in a bad place, don't blame yourself." Punk said.

"Ok, I won't." AJ said, putting her hands up.

"Good to be back though, right?" Punk said.

"Yeah… I just, I feel guilty. Paige and Dean were probably going to use that money for their wedding, we… we just took it." AJ said.

"Hey, we didn't take it. Dean wanted us to have it. And I'm assuming Paige did too. I'll pay him back once I get back on my feet with a job. Don't worry. The worst is over." Punk said, kissing her head. "Goodnight." He said, turning the lamp off.

"Goodnight Punk." AJ said, kissing his lips.

_The next morning…_

Punk had gone off to see about jobs and interview while AJ spent the morning, baking with her children, having fun. A thing they hadn't done in a while.

"Mmm, something smells good." Punk said, walking in that night.

He laughed as Lily ran out, icing all over her face, holding a cake in her hand, "We made cakes." She smiled.

"I can see that." Punk smiled, patting her on the head and walking into the kitchen.

"Dad dad dad!" Cayden said, sitting on the floor playing with his trucks and cars.

"Did you help mom bake Cayden?" Punk smiled, crouching down.

"Yeah." Cayden giggled.

"Here." Lily said, handing Punk a cake.

The taste of the miniature cupcake brought him back to when he and AJ first started dating. Of course Punk, a clueless cooker back then, was amazed at how good AJ's food was, they would instead of going out to the cinema or a walk, they'd stay in, baking or cooking food. Of course it ended with them having sex on the kitchen table, but it still brought him back to then.

"Where is your mom?" Punk asked Lily.

"Helping Jay with his homework, living room." Lily said, her mouth half full with cake.

Punk just nodded and walked into the living room to see AJ indeed helping Jay with his homework, explaining him things that Punk probably never experienced, due to him being an orphan all his child life.

"So… I add this, by this number… and then I multiply it?" Jay asked, facing his mother.

"You're a genius." AJ smiled, kissing his head and standing up, "Oh, you're back." AJ said.

"Yeah, you had dinner?" Punk asked.

"The kids have, I haven't though." AJ said.

"Do you want pizza? I'm going out to get some." Punk said.

"Hey, I didn't get offered pizza." Lily said, coming into the living room where most of her family were, Cayden still happily playing with trucks and cars in the kitchen.

"You're still hungry?" Punk said, watching his daughter dig into another cake.

"When am I not?" Lily questioned him.

"Why are you so tiny for the amount of crap you eat." Punk chuckled.

"I work out." Lily mumbled.

"You're 8 years old." Punk said.

"Where do you think I get these bad boys from?" Lily said, showing Punk her muscles, well… her arm.

AJ just chuckled at her daughter. She defintily was the joker out of the family.

"Ok, how about I just get the family pizza deal, since tiny people in the corner…"

"I'm not tiny." Lily said, folding her arms.

"I meant Cayden." Punk said, sticking his tongue out of her.

"Hmm, double cheese, peperoni… oo and get some chips, and cookies… oh my god ice cream." Lily said, walking away upstairs.

Punk just rolled his eyes and turned to AJ and Jay who were still laughing.

"I'll go eh, get the food then." Punk said, walking out the house.

_Later on…_

The family lazed around on the couch after their pizza, well in Lily's case, her pizza, chips, cookies and ice cream. Cayden was asleep in his father's arms with AJ lying against Punk, Lily slouched over the couch and Jay had his feet dangling over the chair he was sitting on, his eyes attached to the TV.

Jay and Lily soon left for bed, falling asleep as soon as their heads hit the pillow. AJ offered to take a sleeping Cayden up to bed, but she had also noticed that Punk had fell asleep, with Cayden sleeping in his arms. It was so adorable to her.

She cleared away the pizza boxes, taking jackets and shoes to the stairway when a paper flew out of Punks jacket pocket.

She picked it up and saw a name on it that made her shiver. Paul Heyman.

It was Paul's will papers.

**REVIEW.**


	30. Chapter 30

AJ quickly lifted Cayden from Punks arms, walking upstairs and putting him into his bed. Shutting the light off and walking back downstairs, picking up the sheets of paper that were crumpled in Punks pockets.

She walked in and looked at Punk still sleeping on the couch. She sat down, moving his legs a little to get space, and began reading the sheets of paper.

_Half an hour later…_

AJ's hands were shaking, the pieces of paper were all on the floor and she was in complete shock to say the at least.

She recomposed and tapped Punk lightly, knowing he wasn't much of a heavy sleeper and would wake easily.

"Huh… what?" Punk said, his eyes still half shut.

"P-Punk…" AJ said.

"What? Are you ok?" Punk asked, sitting up, fully opening his eyes.

"When… when did you get these?" She asked, picking up the sheets of paper.

"So you found them." Punk said, rubbing the back of his neck, "Today." He spoke.

"And… what are you going to do?" AJ asked.

"I don't want it." Punk said.

"What?" AJ said, in shock.

"I don't want anything to do with him, I don't want his houses, his cars and I certainly don't want, his money…" Punk said.

"He… He's split it between us all… Jay, he… he's gave some to Jay. Lily… Cayden. M-Me…" AJ said, she wasn't fully understanding this at all. Paul had actually done something good.

"You take whatever you want. I don't want anything." Punk said.

"Isn't this his way of saying he's sorry. I know he might be dead, but at least he thought about your future at one point." AJ said.

"Nothing will ever make what he done ok, not his money, not anything that he's touched or laid eyes on. If you want it, take it. All I'm saying is, I don't want it." Punk said.

"Well, it says… Jay, Lily and Cayden all can't touch the money until they're 18." AJ said, "Me and you are free to take it now." AJ said.

"I don't want it AJ." Punk said.

"Well send it to charity or something then, don't just not take it." AJ said.

Punk just sighed but then he got an idea, "I know what we could do with it." Punk said.

_The next day…_

"What? Are you mad?" Dean said, sitting down on the couch, facing Punk and AJ.

"AJ's keeping her half for us, the house and stuff, but I want to give you my half. You helped us, big time and I know that's not nearly enough, but it's a start." Punk said.

"But he gave it to you. I can't take it." Dean said.

"I don't want it. Please, just take it." Punk said, ripping the cheque off and passing it to Dean. Obviously Punk had already put the money into his bank account, sending it all for Dean in a cheque. It was the only way he felt he could use it.

"Thanks man… I don't really know what to say." Dean said, looking at the cheque.

"You don't need to say anything." Punk smiled.

_Later that night…_

"AJ, I'm eh… going to the shops, do you want anything?" Punk shouted, about to exit the front door.

"No, I'm good." AJ said.

"Get me cookies dad." Lily shouted from the living room.

Punk just laughed and walked out the house, walking along the houses and streets, leading down to the bottom hill to the local cemetery. He opened the creaking gate and walked through the gravestones, finally approaching the one he was looking for. He never dared come here. This was the first.

It looked so dull and depressing, no flowers or nothing. Just a headstone that was covered by some ingrown bushes. He brushed them away and just read the name 'Paul Heyman.'

No message was put on it. Just his name.

"Why? Why now? After all these years, why is it once everyone is dead, they become nicer?" Punk said, almost shouting, "All the shit you done to me. You done to my family. Why, why does it change now you're dead?" Punk said, as if he was waiting on an answer.

"Why couldn't you just have been my father." Punk said, a lump forming his throat. "I didn't ask for much when I spent nights in the orphanage, but I prayed, maybe one day, maybe my mom and dad will walk through they doors, take me home. I'd have my own room, maybe I'd have some brothers or sisters I never knew about, I'd go to school, come home… get help with my homework. But you couldn't do it. They say, the sins of the father should be vivid upon the children, but I've been there for children. Maybe sometimes, I've been in jail, or in a different country, but I'm always there, no matter what. I don't know who I take it off of, because you nor mom could be there for me."

Punk sat down crossed legged from hurting his knees crouching down, he began picking the grass and throwing it away, "Mom's redeemed herself though, she's made up for all those years, she takes the kids out, she comes for Christmas, she was present at my wedding, helped AJ get through things when I was at prison. But not once, have you done anything like that. And you'll never be able to. Cause your dead." Punk said, his nose twitching.

"Some people, might think I'm ungrateful, but… in my heart, nothing… nothing will make up what you done to me. Not all the money in the world. I'm glad you tried, and I thank you for giving some money to my children, but… it won't change my opinion. I would say sorry, but I'm not." Punk said, standing up and dusting his knees.

"See ya." Punk said, putting his hood up and walking out the graveyard.

**REVIEW. REVIEW. REVIEW.**


	31. Chapter 31

Punk walked in the door, rubbing his hands together with the coldness out in the night.

"Hey, you alright?" AJ asked him, Cayden in her arms, playing with her necklace.

"Fine." Punk smiled, ruffling Cayden's hair, causing Cayden to start giggling.

"C'mon you, bath time." AJ said, walking upstairs to put Cayden in the bath.

Punk walked through the hall and into the kitchen where Jay and Lily were. Jay was trying to build a house with the cutlery and Lily was surprisingly doing her homework.

"Did you get my cookies?" Lily smiled at her father.

"Sorry sweetheart, I forgot." Punk said, going in the fridge and taking out a can of pepsi.

"Useless." Lily mumbled, going back to her homework.

"What's your homework?" Punk asked.

"Stupid maths. Add this, subtract this, divide this… I tell you, who ever made maths a "thing" I'll hunt them down with a pitchfork." Lily said, pointing her pencil at Punk.

"Has she always been this violent?" Punk said, nudging Jay.

"You don't have to be her brother." Jay said.

"Excuse me?" Lily said to Jay.

"Ok ok… look, you should both be grateful you have each other. I didn't have any brothers or sisters growing up. All I had was your Uncle Dean." Punk said, crouching down between his two children.

"You've put up with uncle Dean all this time." Lily said in a gasp.

"Yeah." Punk laughed.

"Does mom have any brothers or sisters?" Jay asked.

"She does, but… they aren't very nice to her." Punk said.

"Oh." Jay said, "Why?" He asked.

"They just, don't get on I guess. That's why I'm saying, some people, like me and mom, we don't have the relationship you two have, I'm not saying you need to kiss each other all the time, but just remember your brother and sister. Be nice to each other." Punk said, kissing them on the head.

"What about Cayden?" Lily said.

"Well, once he grows up, you'll really need to look after him won't you. He's the baby of the three of you." Punk said, standing up and walking out the kitchen and upstairs to see AJ and Cayden on their bed. Cayden looked like a little polar bear, all wrapped in his dressing gown, the hood up with ears attached to it.

"Dad!" Cayden shouted, extending his arms to his father.

Punk lifted him up and walked round to his side of the bed, sitting down with Cayden sitting on his chest, lying beside AJ.

"atoo." Cayden said to his dad.

"Alright." Punk said, taking his t-shirt off for his son to look at them. He loved the colours and designs, he could spend ages sitting on Punks chest, tracing his little fingers round the snake tattoo and the spider web on his elbow.

"You ok?" Punk turned to AJ.

"I'm good. In fact, I haven't felt as good as what I do, in months." AJ said, facing Punk.

"I'm glad." Punk said, tucking her hair behind her ear.

"I'm going to put Cayden to bed, put your jumper on. I want to show you something." Punk said, getting off the bed and taking Cayden into his room to put him to bed.

AJ just looked around confused, but never the less, got one of Punks jumpers that draped her tiny frame, zipping it up and walking out and waiting for him.

"Go out to the back garden. I'll be down in a minute." He said.

"O…k." AJ spoke, walking downstairs, noticing Jay and Lily in the living room watching TV, not even oblivious to anything else. She walked out into the back garden and sat down at the chair and table. Looking up at the stars in the sky.

Punk shortly followed, closing the back door and approaching AJ.

"What are you up to?" AJ said, looking at Punk.

"Take my hand." Punk said, extending his hand as he stood up.

AJ stood up as well, taking his hand and following him down to the little hut they had where they kept the garden things.

"Go in." Punk said.

"Why?" AJ laughed.

"Just go in." Punk whispered.

AJ just unlocked the door, opening it and walking into the dark small hut.

Punk went in behind her, closing the door. Not yet switching the light on.

"Punk… where are you?" AJ said, obviously not being able to see anything.

"I'm here." Punk said reaching his hand out, touching something that certainly wasn't her hand.

"You just touched my boob." AJ chuckled.

"Sorry about that." Punk said, finally taking her hand and reaching for the light.

He switched it on and AJ automatically took a step back, covering her mouth. Punk just smiled at her reaction.

"W-What… what is this?" AJ said, looking around at the walls of the hut, covered with pictures of her family and friends. Her children, Kaitlyn and Roman, Dean and Paige and of course, lots of her and Punk. There wasn't a bit of wall to be seen, every part was covered with photo's. She even noticed one of her and James.

"I eh… I started doing it before we moved, I gave up with all the money stuff going on. I quickly finished it the past few days." Punk said, looking around the hut, he was rather proud of it. He watched as AJ looked and touched the photo's.

"But… Why?" AJ said, looking back to Punk.

"Because…" Punk said, taking a black box from his pocket.

"Didn't we do this a few years ago." AJ laughed.

"We did. But this ring symbolises something else." Punk said.

"What?" AJ asked, watching Punk open the box.

"Eternity." He smiled. After that discussion with Dean and Roman all those weeks ago, he'd finally got enough money to get AJ an eternity ring like they discussed, as well as having fun with the hut and photographs.

"Punk." AJ smiled, cupping his cheek.

Punk slid the ring on her finger, sitting next to her other two.

"You always have to make something so much more meaningful." AJ smiled at him.

"It was fun. Dean helped me, I was almost running out of photo's." He laughed.

She also noticed all four scan pictures, including James's. As well as lots of funny photo's of her and Punk when they first started dating. Some with Dean photo bombing in them when they tried to take a nice photo.

"I love you." She said, wrapping her arms around his neck, his arms snaking round her waist, pulling her close into him.

"I love you too. So much." He smiled, kissing her softly.

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW. And REVIEW.**


	32. Chapter 32

A few days had gone by since the night Punk gave AJ her eternity ring. He loved how sometimes, she'd walk out into the hut and turn the light on during the night and just stare at all the photos. It was so amazing to her.

He was currently out for lunch with Dean, Roman and Jay. Since Punk felt guilty about going out and leaving AJ with all three children, he thought he'd let Jay tag along.

"You serious?" Punk said, sitting across from Dean, Jay beside him, not really paying attention to the conversation.

"Yeah. I mean, you have your mom now." Dean said.

"Why bother though? She hasn't bothered to make contact with you." Roman said.

Punk and Roman knew that Dean's father was killed in a car crash when Dean was just a baby, therefor his mother gave up and handed him into the orphanage.

"I want to know who she is man. Or if she's even alive. I mean, I'd like to have her at my wedding, see my children." Dean said.

"It's all up to you in the end, anyway… when is this wedding?" Punk asked.

"Soon. Sooner than we expected." Dean smiled.

"Sooner the better." Roman winked.

"And no dancing with my Veronica." Dean said, pointing to Jay.

"She's too young." Jay spoke.

"Likes them old." Punk laughed to Dean and Roman.

"Yeah? Well keep it that way." Dean laughed.

_With AJ and the girls…_

AJ had invited Paige and Kaitlyn over with their kids, just for a while and especially because she wanted to show the girls the hut that she couldn't take herself away from.

"AJ… it's… jesus Christ." Kaitlyn said, looking around. She even spotted some of her and Roman, their son Jackson.

"I love how Dean is in nearly all of the ones of you and Punk. Epic photobombing." Paige laughed.

"I nearly started crying. I mean, look at it. It's beautiful." AJ said, she still couldn't believe it and how beautiful it all looked.

"I don't remember this." Kaitlyn said, pointing to a photo.

"What?" AJ said, turning round and looking at the photo Kaitlyn was pointing to.

"Was it when Jay was born or something?" Kaitlyn asked. She was confused by the picture, because she knew Jay wasn't born in a hospital, and this was in a hospital. Punk wasn't there but she could see Punks mom in the background, and it almost looked like AJ was crying in it.

"Eh… that was…" AJ didn't know what to say.

"AJ… Punks mom hasn't been there for any births, apart from Caydens, and that is definitely not Cayden." Paige said, now she was confused by the picture.

"Come back into the house with me. I, I need to tell you both something." AJ said, there was no way she was lying to them.

_With the boys…_

"So are you going to?" Punk asked, walking down the street with Roman, Dean and Jay.

"I don't know. Maybe it is a waste of time, especially with how old I am now. If she wants me, she can come find me." Dean said, "I'll catch you later." Dean said, jogging down the street to his house.

"He's going to find her." Roman said.

"You think?" Punk said.

"I can tell." Roman said.

_Later that night…_

"So I had to tell Paige and Kaitlyn about James today." AJ said, getting into bed later that night.

"Why?" Punk said, he didn't like a lot of people knowing about James. But he supposed it was AJ's best friends.

"They saw the photo when I was showing them the hut." AJ said.

"Did they like it?" Punk asked, swinging his legs round into bed, pulling the covers over him, turning on his side and facing AJ.

"Yeah, they loved it. Said I was lucky to have such a thoughtful man in my life." AJ smiled.

"You know me, always being thoughtful." Punk smiled, "Goodnight sweetheart." He said, kissing her cheek and turning around to go to sleep.

"Goodnight." AJ said.

_With Paige and Dean…_

"Are you ok?" Dean asked, in bed facing Paige, who since coming home from AJ's seemed a little shaken up.

"Not really no." She said.

"What's wrong?" Dean asked.

"Well, I guess you don't know but… AJ told me today that her and Punk, they lost a baby Dean. When Punk was in prison. Still born." Paige sighed.

"So she told you. Punk told me ages ago. Sucks." Dean said.

"I really want to know why they both have smiles on their faces everyday. Amount of shit they've been through." Paige said.

"They have each other, that's why they have smiles on their faces. The way, me and you have each other." Dean said.

Paige just smiled, pecking Dean on the lips.

_Later that night…_

It was half way through the night and AJ couldn't sleep. She got out of bed, slipping her converse on, along with a zipper, walking out the dark bedroom where Punk stayed sleeping. She crept downstairs and out into the back garden.

She opened the hut and turned on the light, standing in the middle of the hut, looking around at the pictures. So many good memories. So many good times. Each one told it's own story.

Like the one of Punk and her, with Dean behind, doing a very rude hand gustier.

_Flashback…_

"_Quickly, he's gone to get ice cream." Punk said. Almost four months into dating his girlfriend AJ, the longest relationship he's ever had in his life._

_He held the camera out in front of them, putting his finger down on the button when Dean ran in, ice cream in one hand, middle finger up in the other one._

"_Fuck sake." Punk said, handing AJ the camera, storming off. AJ just chuckled._

"_Want some ice cream AJ?" Dean shouted._

"_I'm good Dean." AJ chuckled. These boys were mad._

_End of Flashback…_

AJ just laughed, her eyes skimming round to other pictures, her eyes going to her first childs birth. Sitting on the hotel floor, not looking the best she had done, Punk beside her as she held Jay in her arms. She touched the photo and smiled, recalling the moment, just like it was yesterday.

_Flashback…_

"_C'mon AJ, remember, I'm going to take you both home next week, home to Chicago, to see Dean, Roman, Kaitlyn and Paige, where he can grow up, call us mom and dad." Punk said, encouraging AJ. Jenny smiled at Punks chosen words for AJ._

"_Ok, one more?" AJ asked Jenny._

"_One more, that's all you need." Jenny smiled._

"_Ok." AJ said._

"_Count of three ok… one…two…three." Jenny said as AJ gave one final, agonising push, letting Jenny deliver her and Punks baby._

"_Hey." Jenny said, rubbing all the mucus and blood from Punk and AJ's son._

_Punk smiled as soon as he heard the baby cry loudly._

"_He's beautiful, well done AJ." Jenny said, placing the little baby boy in AJ's arms._

"_He's perfect." AJ said, holding her sons hand softly._

"_I'm so proud of you." Punk said, wrapping his arm around AJ and kissing her head, looking on at his son._

_End of Flashback…_

AJ was finding it hard to believe that, that was all 11 years ago, nearly 12. She looked round, looking for more photos. There were just too many. It was like her full life story in this little hut. It almost gave her goosebumps. She never wanted this to leave her. She held back her tears as she looked at the four baby scans that was in line in order in which their children were born. She found it very funny, looking at Lily's which told them it was a boy.

_Flashback…_

"_Where is he? I want to see him." AJ spoke, moments after giving birth to what she thought was her second son, according to the gender scan her and Punk got._

"_He? I don't think so Miss Mendez. Congratulations. It's a girl." The nurse said, placing a little girl in AJ's arms, wrapped in a pink blanket._

"_W-What?" Punk said._

"_It's a girl, believe me. Check if you like." The nurse laughed. "The umbilical cord must have been tangled around her leg in the scan." She said._

"_My daughter." AJ said, looking down at the little bundle of joy in her arms, cute as a button. Fresh out the packet, "Your eyes." AJ said, looking up at Punk._

"_Can I… hold her?" Punk asked._

"_Yeah." AJ smiled, Punk scooped the tiny little baby into his arms, sitting down on the armchair, looking down at her._

"_Little girl." Punk mumbled. "Baby girl." He spoke, truth was, he always wanted a little girl, even from him being a teen, he loved the idea of protecting her, scaring all bad things from her, spoiling her. This was the best surprise he could have got._

_End of Flashback…_

AJ just laughed to herself, walking around. She couldn't possibly go through every photo memory. There were too many. She loved how immature her and Punks photos were before they had children, comparing them to ones after having their children and how grown up they looked. In some photo's from years ago, Punk and Dean were half naked and standing on top of the kitchen table. That was just a normal night in for her Punk, Dean and Paige.

Dean and Paige would do shot contests and beer drinking ones. Punk and AJ would do the food challenges since they both didn't drink.

_Flashback…_

"_I have to eat this?" AJ said, looking at three jalapeño's on her plate, looking at Punk across from her, Dean and Paige crouching down beside them. Dean was pretending to warm Punk up by massaging his shoulders._

"_Yes." Paige said, she was slightly drunk from all the beer contests she had been doing with Dean, but she felt good._

"_Ok." AJ said._

"_Ok, marks… get set… go." Dean said as both Punk and AJ put the spicy pepper in their mouth._

"_Holy mother fucker." Punk said, closing his eyes, banging his feet against the floor._

"_Pussy." AJ said, picking up her second one and chewing it._

"_C'mon Punk, don't let me males down." Dean said._

"_S-Spicy…" Punk said, his tongue felt like it was going to drop. How AJ was managing it he didn't know._

"_Last one." Paige stuck her tongue out to Dean as AJ put the last spicy food in her mouth, chewing and swallowing it._

"_Ha!" AJ said, standing up, putting her hands in the air._

"_Fuck thith thit." Punk said, not speaking properly with how numb his tongue was._

"_Someone get me a glass of fucking water." AJ laughed._

_End of Flashback…_

AJ just laughed at the picture of Punk with his tongue hanging out, Paige was also out cold on the floor behind him. Their nights in had to be the best.

She felt her eyes start to nip with tiredness knowing it was time for her to get some sleep. She looked at the hut one more time, before turning the light off and going back into the house and up to bed.

**REVIEW.**


	33. Chapter 33

_The next morning…_

Punk woke first the next morning, hearing a lot of clatter downstairs. He noticed AJ sleeping peacefully. He would have fell back asleep if there wasn't a lot of noise downstairs. He got up quietly, peeking into Cayden's room, watching his little chest go up and down. He moved on to Jay's room, seeing him sleeping, the covers half on him since he was a restless sleeper. He then went into Lily's room to see the space empty.

He rolled his eyes and made his way downstairs, walking down the hall, peeping into the kitchen, not making himself noticeable.

"Put in microwave for five minutes." Lily said, reading the back of the porridge box.

He watched her reach up into the microwave, turning the metre to 5. Putting the box back into the cupboard, waiting patiently.

"How about…" Punk said, walking into the kitchen. "You leave that, and I take you out for breakfast?" Punk asked.

"Really?" She smiled.

"Yeah, go get changed." He smiled, noticing she was still in her pyjamas.

"Ok." She smiled, running away out the kitchen and upstairs.

"Where are you going?" Jay asked, standing at the top of the stairs.

"Out with Dad." She smiled, running past him, shutting her room door over to get changed.

Jay just sighed, going downstairs and into the living room. Switching the TV on.

"Jay, you ok?" Punk said into the living room.

"Fine." Jay said, putting a smile on his face, turning back around to the TV.

Punk just nodded and went upstairs to get ready himself.

"Where are you going?" AJ mumbled.

"I'm taking Lily out for breakfast." Punk said.

"What about Jay?" AJ said.

"I don't think he's bothered." Punk said.

"Ok." AJ said, turning back around to close her eyes and fall asleep again.

_Later that day…_

Jay had invited his school friend Sam round for lunch, of course asking his mom first.

"Where's your dad?" Sam asked, sitting in Jay's room with him.

"Out with my sister." Jay said, rolling his eyes.

"I'd hate to have a sister man. Does she not like… steal your dad away?" Sam asked.

"All the time. I don't even think she knows. She's only 8." Jay said.

"Tell your dad." Sam said.

"Nah." Jay shook his head.

"What? Are you scared of him?" Sam laughed… "You're not scared of him are you?" He said, in a serious tone this time.

"Of course I'm not… just… I don't know." Jay said.

"At least you have a dad." Sam said, but was broke off with AJ shouting up to them.

"Boys… your lunch is out." AJ shouted up, walking back into the kitchen to give Cayden his lunch as well.

Jay and Sam tumbled downstairs, walking into the kitchen and sitting down, eating their lunch.

_Later that night…_

"Can I speak to you?" AJ said, as soon as Punk and Lily came in the door.

"Is he in trouble?" Lily laughed.

"Go to your room." AJ said to her daughter.

"Fine." Lily said, walking upstairs.

"What's wrong?" Punk asked, taking his jacket off.

"Did you not think it would be nice to ask Jay if he wanted to come with you today?" AJ said.

"Well, I didn't think he'd want…"

"But did you ask him?" AJ questioned.

"No." Punk shook his head.

"Exactly. I understand the whole, not taking Cayden part, because he's too small and young, but why can't you take Jay?" AJ said.

"It's not that I didn't want to take him AJ. It's just, I didn't think he'd want to come." Punk said.

"When was the last time you took Jay out? Just you and him?" She asked.

Punk had to think about that. Now he felt awful.

"Exactly. I'm always the one at his football matches and training. I'm always the one who takes him and his friends out. I'm always the one that helps him with homework. Spend more time with him Phil." AJ spat. Walking away from Punk, leaving him in his thoughts.

**REVIEW. **


	34. Chapter 34

**Hey guys! This is the last Chapter of the story ever. No other sequels will follow this. I promise. So enjoy the last chapter. Thank you for all the reviews. You all have been awesome. So thank you Enjoy the last chapter, chapter 34.**

_The next morning…_

"What we doing today Dad?" Lily smiled.

"Nothing." Punk said, switching the kettle down, to make himself a cup of coffee.

"Aw how?" Lily pouted.

"I'm taking Jay out." Punk said.

"You are?" Jay said, lifting his head from his cereal.

"Yeah." Punk smiled.

"What am I going to do all day?" Lily said, folding her arms.

"Spend some time with your mother." Punk said.

_Later that day…_

Punk made sure he done all he could with Jay, he took him to the park where they played football for ages, rolling about. He took him to see a movie, he took him down to the harbour, where all the boats where. He went into the comic book store with him and bought the latest comic he had yet to get. And finally, they went for something to eat.

They both came in from a long day.

"Thanks dad." Jay smiled.

"Listen, anytime you want to do this. Just tell me ok. I had fun." Punk said.

Jay nodded and hugged his father tightly, running away upstairs. Punk smiled as he took his jacket off, he walked into the living room to see AJ sitting on the floor, cross legged with Cayden.

"Hey." Punk smiled, sitting down beside them, crossing his legs as well.

"Hey, did you have fun with Jay?" AJ smiled.

"Yeah, I'm sorry for not spending time with him." Punk said.

"I wasn't the one you needed to say sorry to." AJ said, "I'm glad, so tomorrow you'll take Cayden out?" AJ laughed, joking.

"I don't know about that." Punk said, lifting Cayden up and tickling him, causing him to go into a fit of giggles.

AJ just smiled. She love seeing her children and their father interacting. It always brought a smile to her face.

_One year later…_

Jay was now 12 years old, Lily was 9 and Cayden was a massive two. He was now able to walk and speak in clear sentences. AJ and Punk, learning from their mistakes made sure that their bills were paid every month and that they never took loans off of any company again. AJ had got a job, opposite side of town at the vet. It was a long drive to get to in the morning, but she loved working at it and the people there loved her. Punk, Dean and Roman started their own business up, it was a charity shop down town, where anything you bought, the money would go to abandoned orphans in orphanages around America.

Roman and Kaitlyn lived in the same house, just a few streets along from Punk, AJ, Dean and Roman. Their son Jackson was turning 4 and Kaitlyn was currently 5 months pregnant.

Dean and Paige still lived a few houses along from AJ and Punk. Veronica, Dean and Paige's daughter was 10 and their son, Dean was 5. They had to postpone their wedding yet again, due to Paige having another baby not that long ago. A girl called Hannah.

Where were they all now? Paige and Dean's wedding, where the night when perfect for both of them. Joined by all their friends and people they loved the most.

Dean never decided to find his mom. He figured that everything he needed, was right in front of him.

**The end. REVIEW this last chapter please. Thank you again for all your support. I am now taking requests for Punklee fics, so either PM me or review on this, letting me know your request on what you would like for a new story. Thanks guys! : - )**


End file.
